


The Book That Binds Us

by MissJess5972



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Nwalin, Brief brief mention of suicide and self-harm, Depression, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, background bagginshield, background bard x OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJess5972/pseuds/MissJess5972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal afternoon for Christianna. She sat down and began to read her favorite book, The Hobbit, when she found that the story had changed. When she looked up, she was surrounded by the very characters in it. When she catches the eye of a certain dwarf she finds that just maybe she belonged in their world all along. But how will she handle knowing how the story progresses, how it ends, and what will she tell the company? Will she be able to change things for the better? Will there be a happy ending for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Need For Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long story, and a slow one. I'm not a fast writer so it could be a week or two between Chapters. Maybe more. I'm not making any promises. I have a lot planned for this one though! I have never used this website so if I missed a tag or something please let me know and I will correct it. Comment or shoot me a message, it would be appreciated! Thanks!
> 
> The 'blockquotes' will be singing/reading from a book.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters except for Christianna, my OC. Everything else belongs to Tolkien!

Christianna is a beautiful woman. She has a nice heart-shaped face; and big, sparkling, hazel colored eyes. A fairly nice sized nose, and beautiful lips; the top one a bit thin and the bottom one plump. Her hair a ravishing mocha-brown color with a single golden streak on the right side of her head. The length of it cascaded in layers just past her shoulders. She is not a particularly large girl, neither in weight or height. Average was more like it. She wore a knee length sundress, deep blue in color, which hugged her body well before flaring out past her hips.

She stood at the edge of her bed, staring at a lone book that lay upon the blankets. The fable within beckoning to once again consume her. _Maybe, just maybe it'll be different this time,_ she thought. Though she knew better than that, stories don't _change_ just because you want them to. The plot is fixed; the good, and the bad.

Her dress flowed as she made her way around the furniture; dragging her fingertips along the surface, and gently grasping the novel in her hand.

In one swift movement she was sitting on top, her legs spread out in front of her and crossed at her ankles. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before glancing over at a clock that hung on the wall.

"It's near four o'clock," she whispered to herself, "On Wednesday, April 26th. If we had the same calendar, your journey would be starting soon." She clenched the book tight. _Let me join you this time as well._ That was her last thought before she opened the front cover, slowly turning the pages until she reached the first chapter.

Her eyes glistened as she started to read. Sentences passed. Paragraphs. But she did not make it through the chapter before her brow began to furrow.

"What the hell?" She gaped as what she was reading finally processed in her mind.

> "'You asked me to find the fourteenth and fifteenth members of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest.'" 

She shook her head _, Fifteen members? There's not fifteen members of the company. Unless you count Gandalf himself of course._ She quickly returned her attention to the story.

> "'He's got a lot more to offer than any of you know, including himself.'"

She lifted her head and her gaze softened, _Many times I have read this, could I really have missed the mention of a fifteenth member?_ She shrugged it off. It was, as it stands, just a small detail. Or so she thought.

She continued to read quietly to herself.

> "'Then it would seem we have a problem.' Thorin pointed out. 'As we are lacking this fifteenth member.'"
> 
> "The wizard simply smirked and tilted his head towards the ceiling. 'Ah. Yes. I do think she is quite ready to join you on your quest.'"
> 
> "'She?' The dwarf snorted disapprovingly."
> 
> "'Yes, she.' Gandalf snapped. 'You must trust me on this.' And with that he closed his eyes, beginning to murmur a spell. Words in a language unknown to the dwarves around him."

Christanna had not realized how intense her focus had gotten. She was now upright, leaning forward with her legs crossed beneath her. So engrossed in the changing story before her that she did not notice the world around her morph as she began to carefully float downwards. The murmuring she read of quickly filled her ears and her mind processed the words as a form of Evish. Though it was not until she landed carefully atop a hard surface did her head jerk away from the book in front of her. She found herself sitting on the table of an all-to-familiar dining room; everything exactly as she had always pictured.

It was a small room, far too small to accommodate the wizard, thirteen dwarves, and hobbit whose gazes all fell upon her. A dimly lit, almost eerie glow illuminating the look of shock on their faces. There were a few plates of food and mugs of ale scattered around her. Shelves with knickknacks and cookery lined the walls between the windows and doorway. The only movement she made came from her eyes as they took in every detail. She held her breath when they finally locked with the gray wizard.

He bowed his head to her. "Welcome, my lady Christianna."

The bow of her head was hardly noticeable.

"No, no, no!" Bilbo shouted wearily. He stomped his foot and rubbed his temple.

Gandalf smiled coyly. "What on earth is the matter?"

The Hobbit shot a sharp look towards the wizard. "What is- the- there is-." He stuttered before rolling his mouth in a way that made him look like a rabbit. "A person, a _girl_ just floated out of my ceiling." He squeaked.

"Yes yes, but an important one at that." The wizard waved his hand to stop any more protests from the Halfling. "You will all know in time, for now I would say introductions are in order, yes?"

She shook her head 'no,' quite quickly as a matter of fact. Then she collected herself with a deep breath, and although already knowing the answer, asked: "Where am I?" It came out much more pitiful than she meant it to.

"Why you're in the home of Mr. Boggins of course!" A voice called from behind her.

She shot to her feet, the book clenched against her chest. The voice came from a young dwarf. He was handsome, oh yes, with dark brown almost black hair and eyes to match. His beard was lesser than that of a normal dwarf but it suited him well. Too well. He gave her a smile that threatened to turn her bones to jello. "Kili." She said under her breath.

His eyes went wide and the dwarf next to him spoke this time. "You know his name?"

Dirty blonde hair, light eyes, adorable mustache braids. "Fili." She swallowed, then slowly began to turn full circle. "Oin, Bifur, Dwalin, Bofur, Balin, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bombur." She paused and composed herself before facing the wizard and the two that were closest to him. "Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin's hands hit the table as he prepared to stand and question her. But before he could react, the dwarf next to him stood.

"Lass why don't you get off the table now and join the rest of us, eh?" He smiled at her and extended his hand.

Bofur; she was helpless against him. After all, he had been her favorite character in The Hobbit. Now here he was; real and standing right in front of her. She trembled lightly as she placed her hand in his.

The dwarf was not cold, but was not necessarily warm either. Though the moment her fingertips came in contact with him, a heat like no other spread throughout her entire body. Her face and ears reddened at the feeling. Her heart beat harder, faster, louder than she ever could have thought possible. She all but melted into him as he swiftly gripped her arms and lifted her off of the table, placing her gently onto the ground.

Thorin relaxed into his chair as he raised an eyebrow at the two. Though she was already planted onto the floor, Bofur had not let his grip on her go. He gazed at her, and she shied away, both of them smiling, blissfully forgetting the fact that they weren't alone.

"Very well. We will do it your way. Give them a contract." He spoke suddenly and startled most of them.

Christianna jumped away from Bofur, the red in her face deepening. And was thankful when they were all distracted as Balin handed her and Bilbo a heavily folded up piece of parchment.

"It's just the usual summary out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." He nodded to her.

Bilbo began to read the contract aloud but she tuned him out, drifting into her mind, an argument with herself began:

_This cannot be real. In middle earth, me? No. I must be dreaming._

_Then why are you hesitating? If it is a dream it does not matter. You can die and yet still be alive._

_But what if it is real? What then?_

_Then you are going on an adventure. You bury yourself in your room, in front of your computer or in your bed, forever longing for something to rip you away from your misery. Well here you are. In this world that has forever captivated you. These people, these dwarves which you loved more than yourself when they were not but characters to you; they are here now and you can go with them._

_Exactly. I know this story better than I know myself. Everything that happens I already know. They die. Thorin, Fili, and Kili. It is hard enough to read that, but now I am being asked to witness it._

She gasped as realization filled her, snuffing out the two voices at war.

_I do not know this story. Not truly. Not anymore. The moment I came here, it changed. Their fate is unknown now. Everything is. Maybe they can yet be saved._

"Think furnace, with wings." Bofur's cheerful voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Air, air, I need air." Bilbo was stumbling, fighting for breath.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothin' more than a pile of ash." He added, taking a drag of his pipe.

"Bilbo!" She shouted and dashed towards the Hobbit, sliding across the floor and catching him just as he fainted. His head lay in her lap and she placed her hand on his forehead.

Then, it was as if something possessed her, something buried deep inside. A powerful, magical, feeling overwhelmed her. She gently dragged a hand down his face, whispering in elvish just like Gandalf with his spell moments before. "Echuio."

Without any sound of pain, or struggle for breath, Bilbo opened his eyes. She supported him as he sat up. Looking around, he immediately became confused by the unsettling looks upon the dwarves faces.

He shook his head as he stood. "I need a moment, thank you." With that he scurried down the hallway. The sound of a door closing came not a moment later.

"Gandalf." Thorin's voice was but a low grumble. "Who is she?"

"A friend." Gandalf said reassuringly. "That is all I will say, for it is not my place."

"Lass?" Bofur spoke, cautiously stepping towards her, "You alright?"

She was wide-eyed staring at her hands as if she had just committed a crime. "I do not know how to fight." She finally said to no one in particular. "Not with sword, bow, axe, or hammer."

Kili shot out of his chair. "I can teach you!"

Heads whipped in the direction of the young dwarrow.

Dwalin scoffed and crossed his arms. "To shoot a bow lad. Leave the rest to me."

"Nor am I properly dressed for such an endeavor." She shifted, grabbing a hold of the book and contract which she had dropped.

"That is already taken care of." Gandalf chimed in. "A bag by the front door. I have brought it for you."

She glared at the wizard who just smiled happily in return. She wanted answers, but knew that he would not give them. She sighed, signaling her defeat, before getting to her feet. "A quill if you would, please."

He nodded his approval. "There she is, now for the other. If you would excuse me." He bowed slightly before passing her, gliding in the same direction as Bilbo.

"Here Miss Christina." Ori spoke shyly holding a quill out in front of him.

She had to fight the urge to wrap him in her arms, he was a quiet and gentle being after all. "Christianna, Ori. Thank you." She beamed, taking the writing tool from him and signing her contract.

"Christianna? Lass that is a beautiful name." Balin stepped forward and she handed the parchment to him. "Though you are lucky if these lads remember their pants in the morn'. They will surely not be able to remember that."

Groans and protests followed as the others began to argue amongst themselves. Food went flying, as did a few words she figured were in Khuzdul. Balin winked at her, a smirk firmly planted on his face. This caused her to laugh so hard that tears began to form in her eyes. It didn't take long for the others to calm down due to the unfamiliar sound.

She struggled to catch her breath. "Chrissy, my friends call me Chrissy."

"What's a Chrissy?" Bofur asked.

"Oh, it's short for Christianna. It's a nickname."

"What's a nickname?" Kili shouted from the back of the room.

She looked around and they all had the same look of confusion on their face. She tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. "A nickname is used instead of a person's real name. Normally it either shortens the name, is a joke, or is something based off of their personality."

Ori stepped forward. "It's made up?"

"More or less." She smiled at them. "I for one, love nicknames. Seeing someone's creativity, or what reminds them of you."

Bofur leaned into her and whispered. "Aye lass, can I give you a nickname?"

He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She shrunk beneath his gaze. "I don't see why not?" She squeaked.

He chuckled. "I'll be right on it."

-/-

It proved no trouble for Christianna to find the bag that Gandalf had been referring to. Made of leather that was similar in color to her hair, with an intricate design woven into the strap, and a silver clasp. Stacked on top of it were weapons. A beautifully crafted longbow and its matching quiver, stocked full of arrows. Also, a set of twin swords no less exquisite than the bow.

_Elven-made._ She shook the thought from her head as she picked up the items, before making her way around Bag End, towards a room that Bilbo said she could use. It was a bedroom; with a Hobbit-size bed and a wardrobe inside. In one corner there was stacks of books, boxes, and other things. She let the door shut behind her and made for the bed, sitting the bag down; hesitantly unclasping it and flipping it open. Only a few items lay within, but each one brought new questions to her mind.

First, a set of clothes. A coat-like dress made of gray suede. It had an open, continuous rolled collar lined with silver lace. The bodice tapered down past the waistline in both the front and back. The skirt made of four different panels that parted at the sides, front, and back. The length a few inches shy of her ankles. The underskirt a lighter gray color, made of silk that extended past the over-skirt. A purplish-gray silk sash thread in a zig-zag pattern down the front; attaching to a large, ornate, silver belt buckle. The excess then trailed down the front of the dress. A simpler, much thicker sash on the back meant to pull in the size. Two-part constructed sleeves. The outer part was petal shaped starting at the elbows and cascaded loosely beyond her fingertips. The inner layer made of silk matching the skirt, spiraling around down to her wrists. Black leggings beneath, and boots matching the dress laced up her calves.

She glanced down at herself. "These were definitely made by elves. I look like Lady Arwen." She whined. "Why do they fit me perfectly?"

Next she pulled out a few quills and some ink. Then, she noticed a book. It was bound in a dull, red leather, but other than that the cover was plain. This was not a book to be read. She let it fall open in her hands and as she figured, the page was blank. She skimmed through it and to her surprise, no more than a dozen pages at the front, were covered. Doodles and drawings, words and symbols. She recognized them immediately as Elvish.

She slammed the book shut and stuffed it back in the bag, quickly followed by the ink and quills. She heaved a heavy sigh, and opted to place her own novel with everything else.

There were other odds and ends; such as a brush and soap. Basic necessities that she would be thankful to have.

Deciding it would do no good to sulk, she left the room. At first with no destination, but it only took a moment for the rowdiness of the dwarves to reach her ears. A smile appeared as she followed the noise, stumbling upon most of them piled in a living room.

A fireplace was the main focus, with a pair of chairs on either of it's sides. Across from it was a table and bench. There were other chairs randomly scattered, and a couple of windows. Trinkets, pictures, maps, and plants left almost no space untouched. Candles were spread out as it was dark now, and smoke from their pipes filled the air. Thorin stepped into the room and the rest of them became quiet. She stopped mid-step and her eyes went wide, realizing what was next. She turned to walk away but someone grabbed her wrist, and she knew who it was before looking at them.

Bofur.

Her breath caught in her chest as she met his eyes. A pleading look on his face as he let his hand slip so that he could hold hers. This sent shivers up her spine, but she didn't pull away. His face lit up and he nodded, motioning for her to follow.

Like she had a choice.

The humming began as he tugged her across the room, never dropping his gaze from her. He lead her to a chair and sat on the arm of it, patting on the seat for her. She obliged, and Thorin began to sing.

> "Far over, the Misty Mountains cold
> 
> To dungeons deep, and caverns old
> 
> We must away, ere break of day
> 
> To find our long, forgotten gold"

She tensed up, gripping her dress in her hands so tight her knuckles began to lose color.

> "The pines were roaring, on the height
> 
> The winds were moaning, in the night"

She bit her lip as soon as the voice of the dwarf next to her rang in her ears. The color rushed to her face and she covered it with her hands in embarrassment as they finished their song. Too busy keeping herself in check to pay any more attention to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echuio (Elvish, Sindarin): literal translation is awake, or awaken


	2. We're Going On An Adventure

"He's comin'."

"He ain't."

"I tell you, he's comin'."

"He was a waste of time!"

"I agree with Nori!"

The journey had just begun and the dwarves were already bickering amongst themselves. Placing wages on whether Bilbo would show. Christianna rolled her eyes as she trotted along on her pony. Her spot was between Bifur and Bombur, who thankfully were not participating in the madness.

"What does the girl say! Surely she knows!" Oin exclaimed somewhere behind her.

She turned and gave him an exasperated look, planning to ignore him before she saw the looks on some of the others' faces. "I do not condone gambling. And even if I did. I have no money of my own so why should I help you win some?" She huffed.

"Oh? Just a moment!" Bofur called before rustling through his pockets. He pulled out a small pouch. "Here!"

She squealed as it came flying towards her, barely catching it. An unmistakeable jingle sounded as it hit her hand. She opened it to peek inside, at least a dozen coins were in the bag. "No, no, I can't accept this."

She made to throw it back at him but stopped when Bifur began grunting in Khuzdul, flinging signs as he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that lass, break the poor lads heart you will." Bombur whispered what she assumed was a translation.

She glanced back at Bofur, and gave in when she saw how his face dropped. Between his look and Bombur's words, her heart sank and she couldn't do that to him.

He beamed when he realized that she had accepted his gift. "Well then? What do you say?"

"Alright. I'll play your game." She smirked. "Ten. Bilbo comes."

She giggled as the bickering came back with a roar. Some cheered in agreement, betting even more than they originally had. Others shouted protests against her claim.

"Miss Christianna." Balin grabbed her attention. He and his brother, Dwalin, were riding side by side just in front of her trio. "Good to see you comin' around. Seemed a tad bit ill last night."

"I know we ain't the best of singers." Dwalin's rough voice came in. "But it can't have been that bad."

She coughed and tried to stop the red from taking over her face. "Well see there's a, there's a perfectly good explanation for that. I uh-."

"Wait! Wait!" A voice called out to them, and she sighed with relief at being interrupted.

"Whoa's" came from all around as everyone stopped their horses so that the Hobbit could catch up to them.

"I signed it." He said proudly, handing the contract to Balin.

The dwarf inspected it with a pocket glass before smiling. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin shouted amongst the cheers.

Bilbo looked petrified. "No, no, no. That won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up on foot."

"Uncle!" Fili called from the back of the group. "The other two ponies are loaded!"

Christianna watched the leader as a look of mischief crossed his face. A certain twinkle in his eyes, and a grin plastered on his face.

"Very well. Bofur, take the girl." He didn't wait for a reply before ordering his pony to continue its trek. Most of the others followed.

"Do what?!" She squeaked. But before she could react any further, Bofur replaced Bifur and Bombur at her side.

"As the King commands." He had the same look on his face as Thorin. The only difference was that she was powerless beneath this one's gaze.

He held out his hand to her and she grabbed hold. Hoisting herself off of her pony and onto his; ending up straddled and pressed against his back. She held her arms in the air, trying to create as much distance as possible. It was no use for her to fight as her entire face flushed red, straight up to her ears.

Bofur chuckled at her actions as he bid his horse to move forward. "Aw lass don't be shy now, ain't gonna stay on like that."

Her defeat came with a whimper as she slowly brought her hands down to rest on his waist, letting her body fall into a more natural position against him.

She turned her head to the side, away from the view of everyone else. Focusing on the landscape around her, she inhaled and exhaled deeply to try and control her heartbeat. She blocked out the conversation that Bofur started with Nori as he rode along side them.

It only worked for a moment as she found her senses aroused by a most delectable smell. She sniffed blindly as she tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. A mixture of tobacco, pine trees, log fires, and fresh earth. She wasn't surprised when she found her nose pressed lightly in the middle of Bofur's back. It was, however, just enough to send her self-control right out the window.

All her senses had been stimulated, and excitement coursed through her veins like wildfire. She gasped softly as she gripped his coat tight in her hands. The warmth of his body against hers threatening to send her over the edge.

"Bit quiet you are, Chrissy, haven't tormented you to bad have we?" Bofur turned around slightly so that he could see her in his peripheral vision.

The girl jumped as she was pulled from her thoughts. Leaning back slightly at the new-found closeness of the dwarf.

"Sorry lass. Didn't mean to startle you." He flashed one of his goofy grins.

She was blushing slightly but smiled gently at him. "It's okay. Just lost in thought I suppose."

His face lost all traces of his usual playfulness as he leaned towards her and whispered. "Ain't no reason for that now is there? Not when you got the real thing right here." He winked before facing forward once more, puffing his chest up proudly.

Christianna froze as her mind processed what he had just said, and tried to determine the best response. But she shook it off. For once she chose not to think about it too hard, and she did what just _felt_ right. Slowly she let loose her grip on him and brought her arms around his waist, pulling the two together. She sighed content as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, Nori, pay up!" Oin demanded.

She watched as Nori begrudgingly tossed a sack of money to the other dwarf. This started the passing of many more between the company. Finally, the thief held a bag out to her, pinched between his thumb and pointer finger.

He grumbled. "Tis yours."

"Thank you very much." She plucked it from him triumphantly. Then pulled out the one that Bofur had given her. She began to sort through the coins.

"Hey it's all there!" Nori yelled at her.

She shot him a sideways glare and he jumped, shocked at her sudden fieriness.

"I am not counting it. I am dividing it." She stated.

"For what?" Bofur asked.

"I wouldn't have been able to bet if it wasn't for you. And I have no need for this much myself." Once evenly distributing the money between the sacks she pulled the drawstrings to close them. Then stuffed one in her bag and held one over Bofur's shoulder. "So I'm going to split it with you."

He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him.

"That was not a question master Bofur." She smirked at him, jingling the pouch next to his ear.

He took it from her and stuck it in his coat pocket. "Aye. I suppose it wasn't."

Nori snickered, Bofur gave him a silent warning, and the thief raised his hands in defeat.

* * *

The company had set up camp for the evening. They were in the woods, though Christianna wasn't sure of their exact position. Fili and Kili tended to the horses. Dori was handing out cups of tea. Ori was to the side scribbling in his book. The others were scattered around camp, having their own conversations. All except Bifur who sat by himself.

She leaned against a log, one of many from a tree that Dwalin had chopped up to provide seats and wood for the fire. Her legs folded close to her chest, and her book resting on them. She smiled at Balin when she saw him approaching.

The old dwarf sat next to her. "What is that you're reading?" He asked, gesturing to her novel.

She picked it up and held it in front of her. The cover was blank now. Nothing but brown bindings. "It _was_ called The Hobbit. It was your tale, _this_ tale, of the adventure to reclaim Erebor."

"A tale? We are a legend in your world?" Balin looked surprised, with a hint of honor.

She nodded. "My favorite story really. Even made into a movie."

"So, this is how you knew us." Thorin startled them as he came up behind them. "Let me see it."

She handed it to him without hesitation. "It's all but blank. Less than fifty pages have words."

He had to flip through it himself before being satisfied. "Why?"

The girl pulled her legs to her. "Because it's changed, that's why."

"Changed?" He questioned. "How?"

"I was not a part of it before. Now I am." She reached out as he handed it back to her. "The moment I came here. the future became uncertain. Only what has passed is set in stone."

Balin extended his hand, asking for the book himself. He turned it around, studying it. "It feels, strange."

"Magical, yes." She looked at him with a half-hearted smile. "I felt it to. After I came here of course."

"If I ask you a question, you will answer it. Truthfully." Thorin glared at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Do not command me when I have done nothing against you. I will answer, anything you ask me." She stood to face him. "But you will do well to remember, I can only tell you what happened before, not what will happen now."

He lowered his eyes in as much of an apology that he would give. He didn't mean to snap at her. It was his nature, this quest was everything to him. His life, home, honor; all of it was on the line. He had been betrayed and hurt for so long he had a hardened facade in place when it came to others. But she was right. She signed the contract with no real wavering, was willing to learn to fight to not be a burden, and was getting along with the others. Gandalf had brought her here, and even though there was clearly something about her the wizard was not telling; Thorin could see she didn't understand either. She was no less trustworthy to him then his own kin.

Finally, he nodded to her. "The quest. Is it a success? Erebor, is it reclaimed?"

She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Yes. All of you, made it to Erebor. It belonged to the dwarves once more."

Relief washed over him and he let out a breath neither was aware he held. "That is all that matters." He turned and stepped deeper into the woods.

Christianna dropped to the ground. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes.

"Hey now! What are you doin' to me lass there?" Bofur, having seen her fall quickly came over and knelt beside her. "Do I need to whack him with me mattock?"

She giggled. "No Bofur it's okay."

Balin placed a hand on her arm. "It's not quite that simple though." It was both a statement and a question.

"What are you talkin' about?" Bofur asked, allowing himself to plop into a sitting position.

She shook her head, then motioned for the book, grasping it in her hands once more. "Who am I Balin? Who am I to hold your fate literally in the palm of my hands?" Her eyes glossed over. "How do I decide what needs to be told? Or what has to happen in order for the quest to be fulfilled?"

"This is a fools errand, the odds were always against us. We all knew it when we joined, and we are very much aware of what could happen to us along the way." His eyes sparkled as he watched Bofur disregard their conversation, reaching up to wipe a few fallen tears from her cheeks. Balin smiled. "It's nothing ordinary for sure. But if you say too much, or c _hange_ anything that could alter the end result." He paused. "Then I think it best to leave well enough alone."

"That be enough controllin' the world magic talk for you." Bofur stood before gently grabbing her arms and pulling her to her feet. "Let's get some rest."

"Bofur-"

"That was not a question, lady Christianna." He laughed, mocking her. "Best you come quietly. But I'll take you by force if I must."

"Threat or promise." She mumbled under her breath. Immediately her hands flew up to cover her mouth and her eyes went wide as saucers.

He raised an eyebrow, and a grin spread across his face. He nodded. "Aye. A promise if you wish. Though wouldn't be force then, would it?" He winked.

Balin coughed, drawing their attention to him. Though he just smirked at the pair.

"Balin, I, um." She stuttered trying to form a sentence.

His hands went in the air as he stood. "No, no, don't let this ol' dwarf get in your way."

She pleaded. "But, but, that's not-"

"Goodnight to you both. Rest well." He waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

She turned back to Bofur, and he tilted his head down, the same look still on his face. She pointed at him sternly in an effort to hide her embarrassment. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words would come out. She groaned and stomped away from him.

* * *

Christianna lay on her bedroll, gazing up at the sky. She was exhausted but sleep was not coming easy to her. So she settled for picking out the constellations that she knew. Not taking into consideration the lack of light pollution in this world, she was stunned. Every star was visible, and it took her breath away. So for hours she lay silent, barely blinking, with her mouth agape. In such a deep trance, she didn't stir when Bofur came back from his turn at watch, lying his bedroll beside her.

He looked at her for a while. The moon illuminated her, shining upon her delicate features, pulling him into a similar enchantment to hers. She was at such peace he hated to disturb her, but he knew she needed rest.

"Can't you sleep Chrissy?" He whispered.

She turned her head, and smiled. "No."

"What's the matter lass?" He asked, getting comfortable beneath his blanket.

She sighed softly. "Everything Bofur."

He took his hat off and sat it on the ground above him. "Let it out, ain't doin' you good keepin' it in."

"I was pulled from the life I knew into a world I grew up thinking was nothing but a story." She looked back up at the stars. "There is something that Gandalf is not telling me, _us,_ about who I am. These books, the elvish clothes and weapons. My bit of 'magic' use in Bag End. I don't even know myself anymore." She took a deep breath and fought back some tears. "And I am not use to sleeping on the ground. I've been camping before but not for years, and we always had a tent. I'm a bit afraid of being out in the open like this. And I have nothing to hold! I want my octopus!" She huffed quietly.

He chuckled. "You sleep with an octopus?"

She rolled on her side to face him. "It's a stuffed animal."

"Stuffed animal?" He asked, looking at her, confusion plastered on his face.

"It's a toy. Plush and soft. Made of fabric and stuffed with cotton. More often than not it's an animal." She beamed as he propped himself up on his elbow, facing her to listen better. "You can make them anyway you want! Patterns, sizes, the colors."

"That's very clever, Bifur would love that!" He nodded enthusiastically.

She pulled her blanket up to her chin. "It's supposed to be comforting really. I know it's childish. But, I like to hug something while I sleep."

Bofur noticed the tone of sadness in her voice and looked around frantically. Suddenly, his face lit up. "It ain't an octopus but its kinda soft." He picked up his hat. "You're more than welcome to it."

She gasped softly. "Bofur."

"Aye?" He smiled, holding it out to her.

The girls' heartbeat quickened as her thoughts raced. She tore her gaze away from him and looked to the ground between them. He recognized her state of anxiety and reached forward with his free hand. He cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his calloused thumb. She relaxed at his touch, sighing and closing her eyes.

"It means what you want it to lass. Either way you need your sleep." He pulled his hand away, his fingertips ghosting across her lips as they went.

She opened her eyes at the loss of his touch, looking directly into his. He was closer to her than she remembered, and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to kiss him. Or try to anyway. Slowly she stretched her arm out and took his hat from him, pulling it beneath her blanket. She held it tight against her, burying the lower half of her face into it. No, it wasn't the softest, but the fact that it was stained with his scent more than made up for it. Her eyes had already drifted closed when she heard him shifting back into his bed. And she was all but gone when he whispered something in Khuzdul to her.


	3. Lesson 1: What Defines Us

"Chissy! Come on grab your bow!"

They had just begun setting up camp for the night when she heard Kili calling for her. For earlier that day Thorin had given his approval for he and Dwalin to train her to use her weapons. So that is how she ended up with the prince, just far enough away from the others to be safe. He had pointed out a tree they would be using as a target. Him with his bow, and she her own. She was both excited and nervous. Having always wanted to take archery lessons, she couldn't wait to pick up her bow. And she couldn't deny that her swords looked incredible. But, the thought of actually having to use them made her sick to her stomach.

"I'm going to teach you a basic way to anchor yourself." He gave her a cheeky grin. "But with practice, and _experience_." He winked. "You'll find your own pattern for your movements to follow."

Her eyes squinted as she watched him. Not paying attention to anything he said as he made note on every point of his position. She was too busy wondering just how appropriate the dwarf was being.

"Alright here now you try." He stretched an arm out, beckoning for her.

She shook her thoughts away and hesitantly made her way to him. She started planting her feet and lining her body up the way she thought it should be. Reached over her shoulder to grab an arrow, and placing it on her bow. It was then a strong sense of familiarity came over her. She looked down questioningly before drawing the arrow back. It all felt too natural to her.

"This is not the first time I have done this." She muttered to herself.

"Not bad. But here." Kili stepped up behind her and put a hand on each of her arms. "Be sure not to lock your elbow. And line up this arm with your arrow."

Her face heated up. He was close. Too close. She could feel the warmth of his body on her back. His touch was gentle as he adjusted her arms. His voice barely a whisper.

-/-

Back at camp the rest of the company was going about their business. Tending to the ponies, making dinner, the usual. Bofur, Dwalin, Bilbo, and Thorin were in a small group. Thorin and Dwalin stood with their arms crossed, watching the girls' lesson. Bilbo observed as well from his seat on a log. Bofur was whittling a piece of wood. Carving it into something not yet recognizable, while carefully keeping his eye on the pair in the distance.

"You've some competition." Nori teased as he approached them, sitting beside his hatted friend.

Bofur paused, examining his work. "No competition here."

The thief snorted. "We all saw her with your hat. Ain't no use in denyin'."

"Aye. The lass had me hat. Don't mean nothin'." He glanced up at her. Kili was now bent down, moving her legs slightly. Bofur didn't like to think of himself as a jealous dwarf. But to watch someone else touching Christianna in such a way made his heart ache. "She couldn't sleep is all."

Balin walked over with a cup of tea for himself and Bilbo. Sitting beside the hobbit. "Don't listen to him laddie. You have nothing to worry about."

"No worryin'. She wants what she wants, can't do nothin' about that." He went back to shaping the wood, trying to feign his sadness. "Ain't a prize to be won. I set no claim. I'll step aside for sure."

"Oh come now Bofur!" Bilbo exclaimed. "Can you not see what's in front of your own eyes? How she looks at you? How differently towards you she acts?" He huffed, clearly irritated. "But true enough. She is no 'prize.' You cannot claim her. She is a person, her own being."

Balin chuckled. "Calm down master Baggins. In dwarven culture it is common to lay claim upon another with a special gift."

The halfling put his hand in the air to stop anyone else from talking. "So you just give someone a gift. And they're yours?"

Balin looked to Thorin, silently asking for permission to continue. The leader nodded and the old dwarf turned back to Bilbo. "It's not quite that simple. A special gift. Meaning something that one would not ordinarily give away." He paused, thinking to himself. "Something extremely valuable, or precious to the giver. You can even make a statement by presenting it in front of others. But the receiver must accept it of course. Though that's just initial formalities for proper courting."

Bilbo nodded his understanding. "Makes sense I suppose. But that doesn't matter at the moment." He pointed. "She is highly uncomfortable over there."

"Aye he's right. She's gettin' tenser by the minute." Dwalin stated.

Bofur turned his attention to the girl. She did look highly uneasy, even from what he could see from the distance.

"Should we do somethin'?" Nori asked as he stood up.

"Not yet." Thorin said. "Let us see what she does."

-/-

Christianna's feet were now in place where Kili instructed. He stood back up, returning to his position against her. Though she could swear he was even closer than before. He placed his hands on her shoulders now.

"Almost there. Just one more thing." He let his hands slide slowly down her sides. "Your body needs to be totally in line with your bow."

Her eyebrows furrowed and he didn't make it to her waist before she spoke sternly. "If your hands go any lower Kili-"

"Oh, am I distracting you?" He purred as his hands ventured to her hips.

That was all it took.

The arm that held her bow bent and she swung it, her elbow connecting with his nose. There was a cracking sound and he shrieked. He stumbled backwards right away and she put her foot behind his to trip him. He fell, landing harshly on the ground below. He had no time to react before she had her bow drawn and pointed right at his throat.

"Lined up enough for you!" She screamed.

He held his hands in the air to surrender. "Okay okay I'm sorry!" He touched his nose carefully and flinched. "Mahal I think you broke it!"

"You're lucky that's all I broke!"

"Whoa whoa whoa Chrissy!"

She lowered her weapon as Bofur, followed by Fili, Oin, Thorin, and Dwalin, came running over to them.

Bofur approached her cautiously. His eyes scanned her over before locking with hers. "You alright?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm alright."

He nodded and they turned to look at Kili. Fili and Oin were kneeling beside him. Oin was dabbing carefully with a cloth at the blood dripping from his nose.

"Aye. It's broke." He declared.

"Can't say you didn't deserve that." The blonde punched his brother's arm. Kili glowered back in response.

"Got you good did she." Dwalin shouted as he walked towards them with Thorin. He was rolling with laughter by the time he reached the girl. He patted her back. "There we are I like this one!"

Thorin shook his head as he looked between them all. Then he too came over to her. "Can you fix it?"

Her eyes just about jumped out of her head. "Fix it? Are you joking? Even if I wanted to I couldn't." She placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know how I did that in Bag End."

"Can you try?" His eyes were pleading with her, but his lips held hints of a smile.

She groaned, walking over and kneeling before the young dwarf. She held her hands in front of his face and closed her eyes.

Kili looked petrified at her. "How do you know she won't make it worse!"

"Do you want me to make it worse?" She spoke quickly without looking at him. He was silent and she took that as her answer.

She inhaled deeply, searching once more for the magic deep inside her, willing it to come forth. It took a moment before the feeling built-up in her heart and rushed to her fingertips. She opened her eyes and they were glowing, causing the others to move away. All except Gandalf, who had appeared unnoticed, he looked proudly at the girl.

Her chant was so quiet that no one could make out what was being said. Once finished, her body jerked as if something had stabbed her. She gasped for air and her eyes were returned to normal. One of her hands moved to her head and she started to fall, but Kili caught her.

"Chirssy!" Bofur cried out. He was by her side in a second, taking her into his arms.

She wearily looked at him. "It's okay. I'm okay. Just need to sit still for a minute." She turned to Kili. "Did it work?"

"Yes it worked! But what on earth was that?" His eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at her.

"That master dwarf, was magic." Gandalf interjected. The dwarves all turned to him. "Magic does not exist in the world she came from. Lady Christianna's body must simply become accustomed to it. Best not use it too often for now if simple healing takes that much effort from you."

"If it don't kill her first!" Bofur shouted. There was panic in his eyes.

"Relax Bofur. She will be fine. Her body is already, _changing,_ to adapt to her new powers." The wizard turned away from them before anyone else could say anything.

She reached up and tugged lightly on Bofur's tunic. He whipped his head around to look at her. "Bofur I'm hungry. Is dinner ready yet?"

He couldn't help but feel a little happier when he saw her face. "Aye. I'm sure it is."

"Everyone. Back to camp." Thorin ordered gently. "Bofur, do you have her?"

"I think I can manage." He placed and arm beneath her legs and another around her waist, smoothly lifting her from the ground. "Lass, you weigh less than Bombur's cooking pot. That ain't healthy!"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder as he carried her back to camp.

-/-

"Chrissy are you comfortable? Warm enough? Did you get enough to eat?" Bofur was frantically hopping about the camp trying to figure out anything else the girl might need.

He had sat her close to the fire when he brought her back. Not a moment later she had a bowl of Bombur's stew in her hands. Her cup would not be empty for more than a few seconds before he had it filled again, and when her meal was done he carried her dishes off for her.

She chuckled to herself as she watched him.

"That there, is cruel." Bilbo gestured with his pipe. "You look well enough to me."

"I don't typically like to be doted on, but it's too cute! I can't help myself." She turned her head as she followed the dwarf's movements. His hat flopped every step he took. "Besides. It's his nature. He cares for others. Can you imagine how he'd feel if I told him I didn't need his help? I can let him have tonight at least." She leaned in closer to the halfling. "I'm also not going to miss the opportunity to be held like that by him again."

"And the truth is revealed." The Hobbit laughed and began puffing and blowing smoke rings.

She winked at him before looking for the dwarf again. "Would you mind bringing me my bag Bofur?" She asked.

He froze. "Your bag? Aye yes over there it is." He tripped over everything he possibly could rushing to get her things in a timely manner. "Here it is. Anythin' else?"

"Yes." She patted the ground next to her. "Keep me company while I write for a bit." She dug in her bag and pulled out a quill, a jar of ink, and the red leather book.

"Are you sure-"

She reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him down so he was forced to sit. She opened the book and turned to the next empty page.

"What is it you're writin' anyways?" He peaked over as she flipped through the pages.

"Well some of the pages were already filled. But I've been using it too keep track of the day, and anything important that may have happened." She started by carefully noting the date at the top of the page.

He pulled out his own pipe and started stuffing it with tobacco. "Oh like your magic use?"

She was happy he was relaxing some. "Yes. And things like what Gandalf said, about my body 'changing'."

"Body changing? What on earth does that mean?" Bilbo chimed in.

"I know, it sounds weird. But I'm not taking any chances since it's, well, Gandalf. I want to remember these things just in case." She began to scribble down the happenings of the day. "Besides he's right."

"Eh?" Bofur questioned. "Now I ain't havin' this tonight. None of that thinkin' too hard."

"This shouldn't take me too long. I am rather tired though." She faked a yawn. "Would you be so kind as to set up my bed? I should be done by then."

"Oh! Aye and off I go!" He was on his feet and out of sight before she could say another word.

Bilbo realized what she did right away. "What _did_ you mean by that?"

"I've been thinking about it since we got back to camp." She spoke in a hushed tone. "They're small details but I have to acknowledge them anyway, since there is something Gandalf sees." She finished her writing and closed the book, carefully packing everything inside the bag. "My hair has grown more than a few inches since I came here. My skin is fairer. I _feel_ lighter too. I can't have lost that much weight though."

"That's it?" He was unfazed.

"Like I said, just taking precautions. Now, shh." She hushed him as Bofur made his way back to them. She held up the bag and he took it knowingly before dashing off again.

"Do you really think those things could mean something?" He said quickly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not use to dealing with magic, so to me, anything is possible I suppose. Though I have no idea what it could mean."

"Ready lass?" Bofur's happy voice came as he squatted beside her.

"Yes sir!" She beamed, stretching her arms towards him. "Goodnight Bilbo." She waved over Bofur's shoulder. When they were a bit farther away from the others she turned to him. "Are you going to sleep next to me again tonight?"

"If you'd be so kind. I have first watch but after that I'll be needin' to sleep somewhere." He stepped cautiously now that he had her. Paying such close attention he didn't even step on a stick.

They reached a flat surface she could tell he had carefully picked out for her. He lowered her slowly so that she sat on the bedroll.

He shook out a blanket and draped it over her legs. Then plucked his hat off his head and handed it to her. "You get some good sleep now. Feel better in the morn'."

"Bofur," she called as he turned to walk away.

He crouched beside her. "Aye?"

She stared at him a moment before touching her fingers to her forehead, and then reaching out to touch his chest over his heart. She hoped he would understand. She knew of the dwarves sign of affection in which they touched foreheads. That they were guarded when it came to skinship as they found their bodies to be sacred. So she didn't want to impose on their culture, but wanted to convey her feelings to him.

But the moment she touched him there was a flash of light.

She retracted her hand immediately. "Oh! Bofur, are you hurt?"

"By my beard." He blinked a few times. "No. Can't say that it hurt."

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what that was. I-" She stuttered before she noticed the confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Saw somethin'." He said quietly. "In here." He pointed to the same spot on his chest.

"You what?"

"Laughin' hearty you was. Grinin' ear to ear. Talkin' to someone I couldn't see." He clasped onto her arm. "Couldn't hear a word. But I know you ain't been so happy before." He smiled so hard dimples formed. "Could feel it like it was me own heart."

"Sounds like how I feel right now." She looked at her hands in amazement. "I guess I can pass memories, or emotions."

"Dunno lass. Though I hope to get another someday." He gave her arm a squeeze before standing. "G'night, Chrissy."

"Goodnight, Bofur." She beamed.

* * *

"Kili!" Christianna sang as she skipped across camp. "Kili! Are you ready?"

A groan was her response.

"Mahal Chrissy please!" He begged. "You're already as good as I am!"

"No lad. She's better than you ever were." Dwalin snickered.

Kili glared at the warrior before turning to his uncle. "Thorin, help, please."

"I cannot give you the help you need." Thorin smirked at the girl. "One more lesson. Tomorrow you start with Dwalin."

"Oh ho." Dwalin pet his beard. "I wonder if I can get you to break my nose too."

"What?!" She squeaked and her face turned red.

"Only jokin' lass." He chuckled gruffly. "Besides, we all know you belong to-"

"Itkit!" Balin shouted and slapped his brother.

"Hey! What was that for?" He grumbled.

Kili came up beside Christianna. "Wait your turn. I ain't done with her yet."

"Oh. Now you want me." She crossed her arms.

"I always wanted you darlin'." He winked.

"Please." Dwalin snorted. "She wants a _real_ dwarf."

"Well that rules you out. Dwarves are supposed to be fun." The prince laughed.

Dwalin puffed up. "Why you-"

"Please don't fight! You both have wonderful things about you!" She chimed in.

They both looked at her for a moment before continuing to argue in their native tongue.

Christianna exchanged an exasperated look with Balin and Thorin before grabbing the younger dwarf by the arm and dragging him off. He and Dwalin were still shouting obscenities by the time they got to the outskirts of camp.

The company quickly found that she was a natural bowman, or bow-woman in this case. She was agile, dancing her way through movements as she fired upon the many different targets set for her. Aiming up, down, while moving or standing still. She had confirmed her suspicions of having drawn a bow before. Though since the incident at her first archery lesson, she had become much closer to the dwarves. They became more accepting of her simple bursts of magic, and her mysterious background. They loved her two sided bashful-yet-fiery personality, and took full advantage of it.

"You shouldn't tease him like that you know." Kili said as he poked her in the side. "Get his hopes up you will. Maybe not for you, but still."

She slapped his hand away. "I wasn't teasing Kili. Dwalin is nothing but a big softy. It wouldn't be hard at all to fall for him."

"Do what? What about Bofur?" He looked alarmed.

"I mean, if my heart wasn't drawn elsewhere of course. Bofur is- He's just- I-" She looked to the sky in a daze for a moment before snapping back to reality. She blushed. "This has nothing to do with our lesson now get out of the way."

He gestured flamboyantly with his arm and stepped to the side. "My lady."

She scowled at him. "Wipe that grin off your face before you become my first target." She planted her feet and stretched her arms a bit. She stopped when she felt fingers playing with her hair. She gave a low growl. "Kili."

He jumped back. "Oh! No! It's just, I didn't notice you had a streak of gold in your hair."

"Oh, yeah, just the one. It's always been there." She pulled out her bow and reached for an arrow but froze wide-eyed. "Kili."

"Yeah Chrissy?"

"My gold streak is on the other side."

"No it's definitely over here." He paused before walking to her other side. "And... over... here." He spoke slowly. "What does that mean?"

She closed her eyes. _"_ Well now at least I have a hunch. _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Itkit (Khuzdul): means silence, as in 'stop talking you!'


	4. Lesson 2: The Heart

Tonight the company found themselves on the edge of a cliff, surrounded by large boulders, giving them perfect cover. Some of the dwarves were already asleep, but a few still sat scattered around camp.

Christianna plopped to the ground with a 'thud' followed by a groan. She lay her head back, the night breeze toying with her hair. "Muscles I didn't know I had ache."

Dwalin was across the fire sharpening his axes. "So it was as good for you as it was for me. Was wonderin'." He laughed when she shot him a glare. "You should be proud. You have perfect instincts. Don't really need my trainin'. Just to build strength and stamina."

"I know the _best_ way to build up stamina." Nori snickered as he approached them.

"Don't even think about it." Dwalin gave an intimidating look but it didn't faze the other dwarf at all.

"Oh don't get a knot in your beard." He leaned up against the rock next to her. "I know I stand no chance with her. But don't mean I can't dream of it." He winked at her.

"Don't talk of a lady like that!" Dori scolded his brother. He came forward holding a tray equipped with all his tea fixings.

For the first time that Dori discovered Christianna enjoyed a cup of tea as much as himself, he made it his duty to learn exactly how she liked it. Then, proceeded to bring her some every night.

"Was just havin' a bit of fun, right Chrissy?" Nori nudged her side.

She rolled her eyes as Dori handed a cup to her. "He's nothing I can't handle Dori, thank you."

"Well you just let me know if he does anything you don't approve of." He smiled brightly at Dwalin, and smacked his brother on the back of the head before shuffling off.

The air was still after that. Their silence broken only by the crackling of the fire and Dwalin with his axes. She was lost in thought, watching the flames dance. But was soon distracted by glances coming from the warrior. She lifted her eyes to meet his. They were intense but full of warmth. Though the glow from the fire showed that he was not looking at her. She followed his line of sight and landed on the thief next to her. She snapped her head away and blushed, fiddling with her hands, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Dwalin?" She called out softly.

He grunted.

"Tomorrow do you think that Nori could join us for practice? If he'd like to that is." She asked as casually as possible.

He stared at the two of them suspiciously before coughing and returning his concentration to his weapons. "And why would he want to do that?" His voice was unsteady.

"Why so she can have some _real_ trainin' of course!" Nori boasted, making a flamboyant gesture with his arm. "You've gone soft. And well, well I'm so much more qualified-"

Dwalin was in Nori's face instantly. "I, am not soft."

Christianna would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous. But the red-head seemed perfectly fine. He was even smirking.

Nori reached out and poked the guardsman in the chest. "I dunno, seem pretty soft to me."

"You're askin' for a fight with them words boy." Dwalin gritted his teeth, grabbing the smaller dwarf by his shirt.

She cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea. "Hmm. Well it's not Lemon Zinger, but it's still delicious." She sighed.

Nori raised an eyebrow. "What on Earth is a Lemon Zinger?"

"It's my favorite flavor of tea." She took another sip and her face fell suddenly. "I guess I might never have it again. It's quite possible I will never go back. All the things I-" A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them with the back of her hand. "Sorry."

Dwalin pushed away from Nori. "Alright now, he can join. Do him some good, a good beatin'. But you can't start cryin' or Bofur will be upon us." He said hastily. "Ain't enough trainin' in the world to prepare for a dwarrow protectin' his treasure."

She giggled at the thought of Bofur chasing Dwalin with his mattock. "I'm not a treasure Dwalin. Especially not Bofur's."

"Shows how much you know." He mumbled so quietly that nobody else heard.

Actually the thought alone of Dwalin running from someone had sent her into a fit of laughter. She stopped abruptly when she heard screeches in the distance. Her breath caught in her throat.

Bilbo, who had been near the ponies, turned and looked worriedly to Fili and Kili. "What was that?"

Kili looked alarmed. "Orcs."

The Hobbit pranced towards them. "Orcs?"

Thorin, who was dozing, jerked awake at the word.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said nonchalantly.

Christianna tuned out the brothers teasing of Bilbo. Another Orc sound sent a chill up her spine, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. As soon as Balin started the story she knew so well, the story of the Battle of Moria, she was instantly on her feet. Not realizing where she was going until she was already there. Luckily, Bofur had seen her coming.

He was sitting with his cousin Bifur towards the back of camp. He hopped up and opened his arms just in time for her to collide with him. "Whoa, sunshine! Somethin' bad gonna happen?"

She wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "What? Oh, no, I'm sorry. I just can't believe how horrifying they sound in person."

"You're safe with us." Bofur assured her.

Their attention was drawn as the rest of the company had gathered round for the end of Balin's tale.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." The old dwarf paused. "But there was no feast, nor song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." He smiled proudly and turned to Thorin. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned away from the view over the cliff. He walked between the other dwarves who were staring in awe at him.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin responded bluntly.

Christianna exchanged a knowing look with Balin and Gandalf. The others dispersed with hushed conversations.

She jumped when she felt a twitch on her waist and she realized that Bofur had placed an arm around her, and that hers were still around him. Realization hit her then, and she turned to him. "Did you call me sunshine?"

"Oh aye!" His face dropped when he saw the look on hers. "You don't like it?"

"No it's not that. Just me... sunshine? I don't understand." She shook her head.

"A dwarves' life is spent most underground. Not but darkness am I use to." He reached up and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "But since you came, me world is full of light."

She blushed for a moment before coming to her senses. She playfully slapped his arm. "Bofur!"

"I knew you wouldn't believe it. But that makes it no less true." There was no fault in his words as he looked directly into her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat and could swear that he was leaning into her.

Bifur angrily starting shouting and Bofur froze. He pulled away, responding to his cousin in their native tongue. She narrowed her eyes and huffed, wishing she could understand what they were saying.

* * *

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori shouted irritably.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf said exasperated. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

It was raining, a steady downpour to be exact, upon the company as they trekked through the woods on their ponies. They were all cold, wet, and miserable. Thankfully there had been a couple of extra hooded cloaks about for her and Bilbo to have. But she was still plastered against Bofur's back, trying to keep as warm as possible. She felt him shaking and peeked up to see him staring hopelessly at his pipe.

She tilted her head and mused over the idea of changing the weather. Then closed her eyes and brought her hands up in front of her.

She hoped that one day soon she would understand how her magic worked, and what exactly she could do with it. For she felt childish as she wished for something to happen. But it had worked so far, and this time was no exception. She felt a different kind of warmth than Bofur's body heat, and light shone from behind her eyelids. She opened them and saw that it was no longer raining. At least on her and Bofur.

The sky itself had broken apart in a small area, the sun shining straight down upon them. It followed as they trotted along. She beamed at her success. Most of the others looked up as well.

Bofur looked over his shoulder at her and pointed. "I told you, _sunshine."_

"Oh come on! Now you have to share her!" Kili shouted.

"I ain't sharin' nothin'. Get your own sunshine." Bofur furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the other dwarf.

Christianna was surprised at Bofur's seriousness. She leaned away from him and his face softened when he saw that he scared her.

"Oh, Chrissy, forgive me." He held a look of shame.

"There's nothing to forgive Bofur." She placed her arms around his waist and fell back against him.

"It would seem you are more in control each day, my Lady." Gandalf exclaimed proudly.

"It feels that way." She nodded her agreement. "Though I'm afraid I shouldn't hold it long. You never know if I may need some magic later. I don't want to waste it on this." She nuzzled into his neck. "I'm sorry."

He shivered at her breath on his skin. "Oh-h n-no we can't h-have that. C-can we?" He blushed furiously.

She giggled, lifting her hands to his chest. "Good thing you're even more attractive when you're soaked." She whispered.

His eyes went wide but he wasn't even sure he heard her correctly, for the moment she spoke it was pouring upon them once more.

* * *

Christianna swiftly pulled her swords from her belt and spun them in her hands. She held them in front of her and paused as she noticed Bofur in her peripheral vision. She breathed deep, keeping her concentration. Then she swung them in one fluid motion, slicing through the air with precision. Her movements continued as she danced with her blades, never missing a beat as she conquered her illusory enemies. Stopping once she notice Dwalin coming towards her.

"Chrissy." He sounded desperate. "Help me."

She lowered her weapons. "What's wrong Dwalin?"

"Nori. What do I do?" He turned around and she looked over his shoulder.

Nori was not far from them, beckoning for the return of his playmate. Playmate, meaning Dwalin, of course. For as soon as their lesson started, Nori began pushing the warriors buttons. Only provoked by Christianna, who let slip that Dwalin was eying him up as he demonstrated tricks with her swords. Nori's response: turn up the charm _._ Needless to say, practice quickly turned into an all out brawl. She took this as her sign to step aside and let things fall into place.

"What do you mean?" She turned back to the fierce dwarf. "It's only been a few days. I'm not _that_ good! I'm not going up against him!"

"That's not what I meant!" He snapped. She raised her eyebrows in warning at him. "Sorry. I mean- It's just that- With him-" He stuttered. "Well, you know."

She smirked. "No. 'Fraid not."

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How Bofur puts up with you is a mystery."

"What? I thought you liked me." She sheathed her swords.

"You're every bit as stubborn as a dwarf." He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"You never were good with women." Thorin laughed as he approached them. "Which explains that I suppose." He motioned to Nori. "Then again..."

Dwalin's eyes met his King's. "Thorin."

Christianna found that she had stopped breathing while she watched their interaction. The atmosphere between them so thick she felt as though it was weighing her down. The intense look on their faces sent chills up her spine. Thorin was the first to give.

He outstretched both his arms and placed them on Dwalin's shoulders. He smiled. "You'll have enough fun explaining it to Dori and Balin, without me giving you a hard time."

Dwalin repeated the gesture and thanked Thorin with a simple nod.

"Don't worry. If they have a problem, they'll have to go through me." Chistianna chimed in.

Dwalin's laugh was a deep rumble that started in his chest. "I'll screw it up before it comes to that. Don't even know he-"

"I know much more than you!" She shouted, interrupting him. "Now get over there. You are Dwalin, son of Fundin, right hand to the King Under the Mountain." She slapped his back to straighten him out. Then began fixing his clothes. "Brave, kind, caring, and handsome. With the biggest heart. Anyone would be lucky to have your affections."

She shoved him hard and he stumbled. He looked back at Thorin who was trying not to laugh. Then muttered under his breath before walking away. She smiled smugly and huffed proudly. Then they sat silently watching the pair return to their cat and mouse play.

"I am sure you know. But there are not many dwarf women." Thorin said suddenly. "It is not uncommon for two males to couple together. Or for one to find a partner from another race."

"I am aware. Of that much." She stated. "Even in my world, with all the stories and references, dwarven culture was a secret. Not much at all was known."

He turned to her and crossed his arms. "What else do you know of dwarf partnerships?"

His voice was stern but she could tell he meant well.

She cleared her throat. "That many dwarves choose not to marry at all, they are in love with their crafts. I've heard that some women have taken more than one husband as well."

"This is true." He looked back to Dwalin and Nori.

Nori was toying with the larger dwarf, teasing him and dodging at the last second. Dwalin was clearly frustrated. And yet, both were laughing.

"He's never shown interest in having a relationship before."

Christianna could hear the smile in his voice. "I guess you never know where you're going to find love." She snuck a glance at Bofur. He was whittling while laughing heartily with Bombur and Bifur. "Thorin. You have allowed me to join you on this journey, and for your kin to use their time and energy to teach me." She turned to him. "I have no right. But may I ask something of you?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

"I know it's against dwarvish customs. But." She paused and took a deep breath. "I would like to learn Khuzdul."

His eyes went wide. "You... what?"

"I'm sorry, that was too bold, I shouldn't have imposed." She bowed and rotated on her feet, moving away from him.

"Christianna?" He called and she stopped in her tracks. "Why?"

Her voice was soft, sad. "I just, I can't understand Bifur."

His boots hit the ground hard as he stepped up to her. "You would learn an entire language. To talk to one individual."

She inclined her head.

His mouth stood agape as he was at a loss for words. But before long he spoke. "There is something else you should know, about dwarves, and _love."_

"Thorin-"

He raised his hand to silence her. "Some dwarves do not fall in love in the conventional way. They have, a _one_. They have only one person they can love in such a way." He saw her confused expression and continued. "It is an overwhelming feeling. As if they have found something precious that they have been searching for. It is a fierce need." He chuckled. "I am sorry. I have never tried to explain this before."

"I suppose it's rather impossible." She laughed at his sheepishness. "Please, continue."

"Whether they have ever thought of, or wanted to fall in love and marry. They know the moment they meet this other person. " He spoke adoringly. "Regardless if they even so much as know their name."

"But, what if the other person isn't a dwarf?" She asked, taking the opportunity to learn whilst the King was being so generous.

"It is still the same." He paused, staring off behind her. His eyes locked on something and his face lit up. "The instant they lay eyes upon them, touch them. They are consumed by their love." He paused. "Though with one of a different race, a dwarf must restrain these feelings, let them out slowly; for fear of overwhelming them with such profound emotions. Along with the understanding that this other may never love them in return, for many reasons."

"You speak as if you know." She pried.

An unmanly sound escaped him and he froze. Then he coughed and stood tall. "I am Thorin Oakenshield. On a quest to reclaim my homeland. I do not have time for such things." He said matter-of-factly. "I have simply, witnessed it."

She laughed. "Why are you telling me this?"

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I am quite positive you know why. Surely you see how taken with you he is."

She gasped softly. "No, Thorin, I don't think-"

"I am certain that Ori would be most honored to educate you in the language of our people." He interrupted her with a smile.

"Thorin." Her voice was shaky. "The same people you would see happy in love, would wish the same for you."

His gaze lowered to the ground and for a moment she couldn't quite read his expression. Though he returned to his cold look soon enough, a simple bow of his head and he walked off. Naturally, her eyes fell to the dwarf in question.

Bofur noticed and flashed her one of his signature goofy grins, waving for her to come over. But she tore her eyes from him, turning and heading farther from the company to be alone with her conflicting emotions.


	5. Lesson 3: Of Friendship and Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER THOROUGHLY DEALS WITH DEPRESSION, DESCRIBING IT FULLY. ALSO DEFINES PANIC ATTACKS IN DETAILS. BRIEF ONE SENTENCE THAT MENTIONS SELF-HARM AND SUICIDE.

"Good evening Miss Christianna!" Ori greeted her. "Are you ready to continue with your Khuzdul?"

She pulled her legs against her and buried her face. "No, not really."

"Today will be fun, I promise." He sat beside her and crossed his legs.

She glanced over to him. "Why am I so bad at this?"

"You actually are very good at remembering the words and their meanings. Just your pronunciations…" He assured her by placing a hand on her forearm. "You wanted to learn as to understand Bifur. You will accomplish your goal for sure."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Ori."

"Ya harmu, you're welcome." He pulled out his notebook. "And so begins our next lesson, everyday phrases."

-/-

"Lass has been spending much of her time with the lad these days." Gloin stated to no one in particular. "Even rode with him today."

"Yes. Why is that?" His brother, Oin, piped up, turning his head so that his ear trumpet faced Bofur.

The hatted dwarf puffed absentmindedly at his pipe. There was a blank look on his face, but his eyes held all the sadness in the world.

"You really don't know why, do you?" Bilbo asked. He pulled his blanket tighter over his shoulders.

Bofur looked to the Hobbit and spoke softly. "Can't get her to say two words to me. Not for days now."

Bifur emitted a few sounds.

"Did you not hear me?" Bofur snapped. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Bifur placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Bofur, he's teaching her that language of yours. She's asked to learn." Bilbo interjected. "Last night when she didn't feel well, and slept early, they had not yet finished what they were working on." He narrowed his eyes. "That's why she rode with him today, to make up for it. She doesn't want to abuse the opportunity she's been given."

"She's learning Khuzdul?" Gloin snorted.

"He speaks the truth." Balin said pointedly. "Permission from the King himself."

Bilbo nodded. "There you have it."

"What is the meaning of this? Our secret, sacred language." Gloin raised his voice.

Balin shook his head. "You know very well the reason."

"She." He pointed angrily. "Is not a dwarf."

"And that is not your decision to question." Bombur said sternly as he approached. He had an uncharacteristically fierce look about him. "I want to hear no more about this. Supper, is ready." He glared at Gloin for a moment, then turned to his bother and winked.

"Balin, do you know her reason?" Bofur asked quickly.

"She is bothered by the fact that she cannot converse with our own." He gestured to Bifur.

Bilbo nearly choked as he took a drink. He coughed and hit his chest a few times. "What? No one is going to learn a language for one person! That's insane!"

A twinkle appeared in the old dwarf's eyes. "You are right master Baggins. I do not believe it is her only motive. Nor do I think Thorin believes that." He turned now to Bofur.

Bofur was still, his mouth agape. The thoughts in his head racing as to what Christianna could be thinking. His friends smiled knowingly, even passed him a wink as they stood and headed to Bombur for their dinner.

-/-

Bombur approached the pair with a plate of food for each of them. "It's not much."

Ori's face lit up and he graciously took his. "Thank you."

Bombur nodded and turned to Christianna, bending over slightly and holding the dish out to her.

"Thank you Bombur, but save it for someone else." She said.

He laughed hearty. "Now you know I can't do that Chrissy."

She pushed his hand away gently. "No it's okay, really."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Lass, you need the energy." He tried once more to hand her, her meal but she shook her head. He backed up and stood tall. "Bofur!"

Her eyes went wide. "Bombur, please, I'm not hungry." She pleaded.

But it was too late. Bofur was cautiously making his way towards them. His eyes had locked onto her and she dropped hers to the ground. She felt her lungs tighten and wished she would just disappear.

"She's refusing her supper." Bombur said bluntly.

Bofur knelt beside her. "Sunshine, you have to eat somethin'."

She didn't respond and he took off one of his gloves. He reached out and put the back of his hand to her forehead. "Hmm. Don't feel warm. Better get Oin."

She opened her mouth to protest but nothing would come out. Oin and a few of the others were upon her in minutes. They encircled her, shouting questions and remarks.

"Is she sick?"

"Can you fix her?"

"That would explain her behavior as of late."

Tears pricked at her eyes and she closed them. "Stop!" She shouted. "Just, stop."

"Lady Christianna, my dear, what is the matter?" Balin asked caringly.

She sighed in defeat. "I'm not sick. At least, not in the way you think." She looked around at their confused expressions. "It's a mental illness."

Balin's face dropped in realization. "Don't crowd now, we will do well to sit for this."

He shooed at them so they were spread out farther away from her. Bombur finished passing out their meals and he joined them. But Bofur stayed beside her, slowly lowering himself, giving her the option to stop him.

"There are many, mental illnesses that is. Basic qualities define them. But they tend to affect people differently." She cleared her throat. "I have a couple of them."

Kili started to speak but was hushed by Balin.

"Depression, and anxiety." She pulled at the edges of her sleeves. "Anxiety disorder. Worry, and fear, that is constantly overwhelming." She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "There are different kinds. But for me, I have panic attacks. My chest tightens so much I can't breathe. I feel like I'm being smothered. I will cry, a lot. Sometimes, even my heart will hurt, so, so bad."

"What causes it? Can it be cured? How do we know?" Kili shouted before he could be stopped.

"She done said it ain't like that." Nori declared.

Bofur waved his hand at them. "Shut it."

She gave him a half-hearted smile in thanks. "Most of the time there is no reason, or even warning. Though it can be triggered by something. If it's bad I will let someone know I'm having an attack. But I tend to do this." She brought her hands to either side of her head, hovering inches away. "Keeps me in, and everything else out. I had medicine which put me to sleep, I took it if I wasn't able to fight it on my own. But really, you just wait for it to pass. I've had them last days before." She let her arms back down, lying them on the earth beside her. "Though I've heard if someone kisses you it will stop, because you hold your breath, which is said to help."

She looked around to see that all but a couple members of the company were now gathered. They were listening intently, she could tell they wanted to understand. Though she knitted her eyebrows together at the unfamiliar feeling their actions gave her.

"Depression causes a persistent feeling of sadness and loss of interest. It affects how you feel, think and behave." She sighed. "You have trouble sleeping, or sleep too much. Don't want to eat, or want to eat everything. You feel worthless, guilty, have trouble thinking. You feel as if life isn't worth living." She gripped the grass between her fingers. "Some people hurt themselves, on purpose. Or even take their own life."

A few of the members gasped.

"Miss Christianna, does it do that to you?" Ori asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "I don't want to be around anyone. I don't want to do anything. Nothing makes me happy. I just wish I would fall asleep, and never wake up." Her voice cracked and tears welled up once more. "It can last for days on end. The feeling that I'm invisible, I don't matter, I'll never be worth anything, that I am unworthy of life itself."

"Please tell me you can't really think that." Bofur placed his hand on the ground between them.

Her tears ran like rivers now. "For me, it always seems to be triggered by something that I love. That normally makes me so happy. Suddenly I realize that it can't be real." She stared blankly into the fire. "I don't deserve to be happy. I'm just going to end up hurt. Shut it out before it has the chance."

"What makes it go away?" His hand began inching towards her own. He wasn't sure how much more his heart could take.

"Therapy and medicine sometimes help. But really, nothing. The only thing others can do is offer support, understanding. They can't force anything. No questioning or being irritated with them. You have to let them come to you. The phase will pass, but the feelings are always there." She choked out a sob when the tips of his fingers touched hers. "People find it too much effort, and don't want to deal with it."

She didn't look to him but parted her fingers and he took that as permission. He slowly wrapped her hand in his. He took in the group's looks and although they had different expressions, he knew each of them well enough to know that they all meant the same thing. They wanted to say something, but had no idea what would help, or what would make it worse.

"I always had me a sweet tooth for sure." Dwalin said suddenly. "When I was not but a wee lad, I would sneak into the kitchen, dead of night. 'Amad never said nothin', but she knew. For the jars started gettin' smaller."

"But that didn't stop you, you great oaf. You never were very sharp." Balin picked up the story. "One night, I woke to his racket. When I walked in he went rigid." He chuckled. "He tried everything to get his hand out. We ended up breaking the jar."

The company roared with laughter. Even Christianna cracked a smile.

"She needs a cheerin' up story, and that's the best you can come up with?" Nori said playfully. He puffed his chest out. "If anyone was a menace, it was me."

"I'll agree with that. More than I'd like to admit." Dori grumbled.

Dwalin huffed. "Come on then, let's hear it."

Nori slipped into a thrilling tale about how he use to terrorize Dori's nerves by getting both himself and Ori into risky situations. They would be brought home late at night by the guardsman and Dori would scold him. Then would feel the need to coddle Ori back to pure and innocent ways.

Only a small part of Christianna was actually paying attention. For most of her thoughts were still occupied by her conflicted feelings about a certain dwarf. And said dwarf was paying no more attention then she was.

Bofur stared at their intertwined fingers, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. He leaned forward so that he was in her vision.

"Will you eat somethin'? Anythin'. Please Chrissy." He whispered to her.

She was still for a moment before she lifted her eyes to meet his. They were glossed over, flickering between her two. A tinge of guilt plucked at her heartstrings when she saw he had been fighting his own tears.

She spoke so soft he barely heard. "Something light, gentle. Like fruit or bread."

He had to stifle his cry when she responded, a few tears pouring over. He nodded desperately, and rushed to dig through their stocks.

* * *

Christianna was neither the first or last to wake in the morning. Not looking, or feeling as sickly or sad, she set to packing up her bags and bedroll. All the while picking at the gathered berries that Bofur had given her the night before. She was still unsure, of everything. And every time a dwarf passed her with a smile and a 'good morning', she braced herself for an onslaught of questions or judgements. But none came. Once finished, she glanced around for her cheerful friend. Even from a distance she could see his hat amongst the horses, no doubt prepping them for the days journey.

She approached him slowly, cautiously. His back was to her as he loaded up his horse. She reached out and tugged lightly on his tunic and he turned around quickly, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into an embrace, or push the hair behind her ear, just to touch her. For he missed the warmth of her skin and the way it made him feel. But even though he didn't entirely grasp the situation at hand, he didn't want to overwhelm her and make it worse.

So he swallowed his desires and flashed her a smile. "Good mornin' Chrissy! What can I do for you?"

She looked at her feet and rubbed her arms shyly. "I was finishing the numbers."

"You what?"

"Yesterday, when I rode with Ori. I still had some of the numbers to learn." She said awkwardly. "Are you mad? Do you not wish for me to ride with you anymore? I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Whoa, slow down." He put his hands out to take hers but stopped short, waiting for a sign that it was okay. She hesitated, but the moment she placed her hands in his, he brought them up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Get your things ready, I'll strap them up in a jiffy."

His unwavering kindness clenched her heart, but she just couldn't bring herself to let him in, not yet. So she squeezed his hands. "I packed first thing. I'll go get my stuff."

"Nonsense, come on." He gestured towards camp.

He held his arm out for her and she took it. He sported a goofy grin as he led her back, chatting her up the whole way. Even though she only smiled in return.


	6. His One

A slither of a moon rested high in the sky when Christianna woke. She had to blink a few times to adjust to the darkness, for the main source of light came from the flickering flames of the fire. She sat up and could see someone, whomever was on watch duty, leaning against a large rock on the edge of camp. She sighed, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands. She moved to lay on her other side, hoping she could relax enough to sleep again. But something caught her eye.

Bofur's hat was resting oh so nicely next to the cloak she was using as a pillow.

You see, she hadn't been taking it like normal, and then she stopped talking. And he noticed her having trouble sleeping. Waking in the middle of the night, constant tossing and turning. Even though he had no idea what was wrong at the time, he wasn't about to deny her that comfort in case she ended up wanting it. So every night as he lay down for sleep, he placed his hat next to her. But, he made sure to wake up early and take it back so that she didn't feel bad about it.

She picked it up and held it in her lap. It didn't take long before the tears streamed down her face, every bit of the wall she built came crashing down. She turned to wake him and saw his bed empty, and realized that he was the one on watch. She stared at his form in the distance as she gathered her courage. Then draped her blanket over her shoulders and made her way for him.

He jerked forward and gave a worrisome look when she came up to his side. "Chrissy, darlin' what are you doin' up?"

She shuffled on her feet trying to think of what to say. She clenched and unclenched his hat and her bottom lip started to quiver. "I miss you." She squeaked.

Relief flooded thorough him at once. He smiled so hard that dimples formed. "Well that's no good. Come here and let me fix that." He outstretched his arm.

In an instant she dropped into his lap, curling herself so tight that she could have been mistaken for being smaller than him. She rested her head against his chest.

He blinked surprised. "Well I only thought to sit beside me."

Her cheeks flushed red and she pushed away from him. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "This is much better." He grabbed hold of her blanket and shook it out, then wrapped it around the both of them. He rested his head on hers, and started rubbing her back. "How is the Khuzdul comin' along?"

"If my life ever depends on me pronouncing Khuzdul correctly." She paused. "Then I will surely die."

He chuckled quietly. "Well, your voice be too lovely for such harsh words."

"Bofur."

"Nothin' but the truth. Though me cousin is right honored." He watched as she started toying with his free hand, teasing him with light touches from her fingertips. He let her be for a few minutes before suddenly trapping her fingers between his own. She jumped in his lap and he laughed. "Sorry sunshine, but you are too temptin' for all that."

She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. "Do I get to ask you a question now?"

He lifted his head and looked down at her. "Aye. Ask me anythin' you want."

She pondered for a moment. "Where did you get your hat?"

"I had a feelin'." He adjusted his legs a bit. "It belonged to 'adad. 'Amad made it for him. So in love they were." She tilted her head to meet his gaze. "He was always leavin' to find better payin' work in other towns. The hat was so he always had home with him. But even when he did come home, he ended up in the mines." She squeezed his hand as she saw his eyes filling with water. "A cave-in is a death sentence for a miner. They were dug-out alive, but so crushed there was no hope. I was only in me fifties, but still the oldest." He took a few breaths to steady himself. "So I took me place as head of the household. Had to be strong for 'amad and Bombur. It was me job to take care of them."

She let go of his hand to reach up and wipe some stray tears away. "Oh Bofur. You are wonderful."

He leaned into her touch. "Anyone but you, and I'd be objectin' that." He smirked. "But I know you would only fight me. Afraid that's not the side of you I want to be on."

"Bofur!" She shouted.

He winked at her. "My turn?"

"Your turn."

He looked up at the sky and scratched at his beard. Then suddenly snapped his fingers. "What is courtin' in your world like?"

"Courting? Well. For one, it's called dating where I come from. And for the most part, isn't anywhere near as meaningful." She sighed. "There isn't really a rhyme or rhythm to dating. You just, _go out,_ with someone. Basically, hang out. Get to know them. There's not much definition between a relationship and an everyday friendship. Except that you may be more romantic in ways to that person, amongst other things." She gave him a look, hoping he would understand what she was referring to. "Though even that is questionable these days."

"Chivalry is all but dead, morals hard to find. Nothing is sacred anymore. I thought it was normal, but as I grew up, and matured, suddenly I wanted something more worth while." She scoffed. "Anyway. So you date, and sometimes you break up. Since it's not formal really. Or you eventually move in together and get married, or don't, whatever suits you. There's no in-between stage."

"You don't speak so highly of marriage." Bofur stated.

"Well, no. Marriage isn't taken as seriously as it should be. People have been married for only months, _days_ even, and have filed for divorce. Others lie and cheat." She gritted her teeth. "Even my own mom tells me that her marriage is a joke, and that I should never do it."

"Don't sound like no marriage I ever saw." He puffed out his chest. "Any dwarf who takes a wife is to guard her as his greatest treasure. That is, unless they have little ones."

She gave him a small smile. "Well naturally there are people out there who treat it properly. This is just general society as a whole. Those rare one's are few and far between."

"Do you not wish to marry then?" He asked hesitantly.

"Actually I've always wanted to be a bride, wife, mother. It's my biggest dream." She perked up. "I'm just not about to settle for less. Even if it means I live out my days alone."

"That be no way to live." He fidgeted with his mustache. "So then, you have no man waitin' on you back at your place?"

She shook her head. "No, actually, I've been single for a little over three years now. Haven't so much as caught someone's eye."

"I wouldn't say that now." He grinned cheekily.

"What about you?" She gestured. "Surely you have a lovely dwarrowdam waiting for you to come home."

"Afraid not lass. You see, in comparison to me brother, with his big beard and belly, I just ain't that attractive to the ladies." He chuckled. "I wished to marry and have kids of me own. Twas too busy takin' care of the family I already had. Then Bombur started havin' wee ones. And when Bifur got hurt, he needed help for a while. I got too old and accepted this was me fate."

"Bofur, just because you have a lot on your plate doesn't mean you should count yourself out. And you're not old!" She absentmindedly picked at his tunic. "If someone really loves you then they'll be glad to share in any concerns you have. Nor will they care you're above the normal age for courting."

"But you did not let me finish." He put his hand over hers, pressing it to his chest. "I have no special someone waitin' for me that's true. But that's because I have only just found her. She is me one for sure. I just ain't courtin' her properly yet."

There was that word again, _one. His one_ to be precise. She wasn't sure her heart could handle him sharing such deep feelings for another. But she wanted to be there for him, like he had been for her.

So she swallowed her pride. "And why is that?"

"Well for starters, it be too soon, even if she was a dwarf. Normally you spend a few months gettin' to know one another. But since she is of a different race, I need higher born dwarves to permit the startin' of it in the first place. Like the king, or princes, royal advisers. I also need me family's blessin'." He paused. "For when you marry a dwarf, you become a dwarf. So they have to be judged as worthy enough to be welcomed into our culture. Which is also why it takes longer to court out of race. Since laws state that there is to be extra time, in order to make such an important decision. And so they can be introduced to pieces of the dwarven way of life, to see if they are intrigued at all. And if they even have interest in you."

By this point, Christianna was positive that she wasn't even breathing. She could feel him watching her, but couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

"She is not a dwarf?" She asked, trying to convince herself that's what he really said.

"She be of the race of men. And the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." He said softly.

"A human?!" She squeaked and her body started shaking. "And has she shown signs of interest in your culture?"

"Aye." He paused at the thought of what his confession might do to them. But decided that it was time for his feelings to be made known. "She just started learnin' Khuzdul."

Her hands flew to cover her face as a sudden sob escaped her. He reached up and slowly parted her hands with his own. He cupped her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Wiping away the tears as they started to fall.

"Can I take this as me sign that she has feelin's for me as well?" He asked hopefully.

She was convulsing as she cried now. Covering her mouth as to not wake the others. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but she still managed to start nodding.

It was a shame she missed the way his face lit up, for he beamed a smile as bright as the stars themselves. He shed a few tears of his own, happy ones of course. But he let go of her face in order to wrap his arms around her and pull her into an embrace. She buried her face in his neck and he placed a hand on the back of her head. They stayed that way for a while, he held her carefully as she cried until she got tired of it. When she grew silent he pulled her away from him.

He erased the traces of her tears with his sleeve. Then pushed her hair behind her ears. "I never thought I'd be alright with you cryin'. Does that make me a bad dwarf?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"Well bless me." He put a hand over his heart. "That be the sweetest sound me ears have ever crossed."

She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"That soft laugh of pure love and joy." He said dreamily. "I be the only one whose made it leave you. So it must be just for me!"

"You are a cheeky one, aren't you?" She smirked as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Yes ma'am I am. Though in me defense, for you I have to be." He cast his eyes away from her. "For what good am I if I cannot keep a smile on me face for you. How can I ask of you to rely on me if I cannot even take care of meself. I ain't-"

"Now wait just a minute!" She interrupted. "Have I been talking to a wall the past few minutes? You don't have to go through everything alone, not anymore. I wish to share in your troubles Bofur. Please?"

For a moment he just stared at her, and she thought he might cry again. But he suddenly nodded. And with a quiet "okay" he put a hand on the back of her neck. With the other he tilted her head forward, and brought them together until their foreheads touched.

Neither pulled away at the flash of light, for they had grown use to her passing memories to him. But her eyes widened at his show of affection.

"B-bofur?!"

"Ah." His whole body sighed. "Happiness."

* * *

Christianna slept that way. Curled up in Bofur's lap, nestled in his arms, and against his chest. One hand of his held hers, and the other ran through her hair. He didn't make any other movements until his King approached.

"Well well, what is this?" Thorin said smugly. "Balin told me everything. So I assume this means she is better."

"Aye. She will be fine." He confirmed.

Thorin sat and leaned against the same rock as the pair. "And what had her in such a state of distress?"

Bofur cleared his throat. "She ain't told me directly. But she has been passin' me some right nasty nightmares."

"Passing, nightmares?" Thorin questioned.

"She started passin' me thoughts and memories by accident the first week of the journey. I can see them in me head as if I were there. She's practiced, can do it intentionally now. Though some still slip through, especially when she's sleepin'." He laughed. "Oh but don't tell her. I've seen a couple she would die if she knew I knew." He winked and Thorin shook his head. "But her nightmares are all revolvin' around the same thing: someone she loved hurt her, _bad;_ or just abandoned her altogether. I think some are memories though. She is fightin' things she fears, and overcomin' them. I will stay with her as long as she needs."

Thorin rubbed his temple. "I suspect this is my doing."

"What makes you say so?"

"I informed Christianna of the dwarven concept of a one." He smiled awkwardly at Bofur. "And all but told her she was yours."

The hatted dwarf looked sadly down at the girl in his lap. "She fears I will do the same." He wrapped her tight in his arms. "That'd be why she cried so much, and I'm the only one she shut out. You confirmed my feelings, and she had to face hers. I'd be afraid of them too if I were her." His eyes went dark. "The things that have happened to her and others. Parents desertin' their children. Parents killin' their own children on purpose. People forcin' another to-" He cursed. "I feel like I should burn just for sayin' it."

"Bofur, you can do nothing for the world she came from, nor for what has happened to her there." He reached out and gripped his friends shoulder. "She is safe now. Here with us, with you. Let her know the love of a dwarf who has found his one. I am positive she will be alright in time. Then we can move forward."

He tensed up beneath the other dwarf's grip. "Her ears, they be startin' to form a point, Thorin."

"I have seen. Most of the company has I am sure." He let his hand drop and brought it back to cross his arms. "Her hair, her magic. There is no denying it anymore."

He sat up straight. "At some point on this quest, we will learn everythin'. Then what? What will you do to her?"

"We have had our suspicions for weeks. If I have not done anything by now, do you truly believe that I will harm her, in any way?" Thorin spoke with authority.

Bofur hung his head in shame.

"She is your _one_ Bofur. How could I deny something like that to my own kin?" He looked to the girl now. "She is loyal to me, anything I ask of her she would do. She is brave enough, and willing to risk her life for us and our quest." He paused. "Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"What if she's an elf?" Bofur finally voiced what they had been putting off.

Thorin had to fight himself from looking disgusted at the word. "Tell me, Bofur. Would you wish this same happiness upon your King? Your cousin? Your friend?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I would! I never knew something could feel so wonderful. So right."

"What if their feelings were toward a man? A Hobbit? An elf? One that was older, or younger than them?" He inquired.

"That don't change anythin'. What matters is if they have a good heart." Bofur all but shouted.

"Does she not?" Thorin inhaled deeply. "I can not lie. It is hard to think that she could be of the same race as those who betrayed my father, my grandfather. But she has done nothing against me."

"But what if-"

"Enough." He ordered gently. "You are upsetting yourself, for no reason. I have given permission for her to learn our culture and language. That is not something done lightly. Nor can I ever take it back." He reached for Bofur's shoulder once more. "So, yes. Even though she is an elf."

* * *

This time Christianna did not wake to darkness, but to light. The sun was rising, it's golden rays creeping up the edges of their camp. She yawned and tried to stretch, but found herself constricted. She blushed as she remembered the night before.

Bofur too had fallen asleep, his head atop her own. He was snoring quietly and she couldn't help but smile. It was then she noticed Bombur not too far away from them preparing breakfast. When he saw her stirring he smirked at her, causing her face to get even redder. Carefully, she grabbed Bofur's hat from her lap, and swiftly placed it on the rock behind them. She slowly lifted his head from hers and lay it back so that he was using his hat as a pillow. She stood and wrapped her blanket around him, tucking the edges in. She never stopped smiling, even as she stretched her whole body towards the sky.

She quietly made her way to Bombur. "Can I help you with something?"

He shook his head. "Just making some eggs and toast. Our stocks are all but gone. But I'd enjoy the company."

"Of course!" She exclaimed and sat on a nearby log. "Don't worry too much about the supplies though. It should be any day now..."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she averted her gaze. He finished a plate of food and handed it to her.

He specifically waited for her to start eating before he spoke again. "I see you two slept well."

She almost choked and started coughing right away. He bellowed as he laughed at her, handing her a mug of water.

"That was cruel." She said finally.

"I'm just preparing you for the day ahead." He said innocently. "Every member of the company saw."

"Oh, great. That's just, fantastic."

He laughed once more as he continued dishing out breakfast. She chatted with him for a while, occasionally taking the piss from someone else's smart remark about her sleeping arrangements. She finally took to packing up her and Bofur's things, that way all he had to do was strap them up to the horse. She was almost done when someone came up behind her.

"You should wake him."

Thorin.

He had the biggest, smuggest smirk she ever saw. "I know you were letting him sleep, since he stayed up so late. But the others will soon be ready, and he should eat before we leave."

With that he was off. She finished her packing and weaved around the others back to where she left Bofur. She immediately found a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

She knelt down and pushed his bangs out of his face. "Bofur." She called, trailing her fingers down the side of his face. "Bofur, you need to wake up now." He stirred a bit and his snoring quieted, but he still slept. Curiosity got the best of her as she reached his mustache, tracing it's shape and twirling the end around her finger. Then ghosting over his lips to the other side.

"Tell me why I'd want to wake when you're doin' that?"

She squealed and jumped up.

He opened his eyes and gazed up at her. "Mornin' sunshine." He grinned from ear to ear.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She shouted.

He chuckled. "Sorry darlin'."

She couldn't even pretend to be mad at him for long. "Breakfast is ready. You need to eat quickly, we're almost ready to head out. I've packed your things already."

He hopped to his feet and picked up his hat, placing it in it's rightful spot on his head. "I could get use to wakin' up to you." He winked before looking behind her.

The company was quiet, too quiet for a group of dwarves. Obviously just pretending to be busy whilst watching the pair.

"Oh, it's like that it is." His eyes twinkled.

She too turned to look at them. "Yeah they've had a few choice words."

"Share them with me?" He asked, holding his arm out for her.

She nodded, threading her arm through his and walking side by side with him towards the others.


	7. Something Calls

Christianna paced back and forth as her thoughts raced. She tugged at her hair and bit her lip, groaned and threw her hands in the air. The few dwarves that watched her didn't know whether to be amused or concerned.

"She has more goin' on in that pretty head of hers then the rest of the company combined." Dwalin shook his head. "Oi! Chrissy! Would you just relax!"

"No I cannot just _relax_ Dwalin!" She said sharply. "It's almost time!"

"Time, time for what?" He turned to his brother who shrugged.

"Bofur, shouldn't you do something?" Bilbo asked.

The hatted dwarf turned from the pot he had been stirring. "Chrissy." She froze in her tracks and looked at him. "Now love, whatever it is can't be that bad or you'd have us avoidin' it." He handed two bowls to the Hobbit. "Here. Do us a favor, take these to the lads."

By the lads he meant Fili and Kili of course, who were set to look after the ponies.

"Come here sunshine. Get somethin' to eat. Think of somethin' happier." He said gently.

She sighed defeated as she stepped towards him, and he handed her an unappealing bowl of stew. He smiled brightly, his hands lingering for much longer than necessary. He let her go once she started blushing, and she sat on a nearby log.

"This can hardly pass for stew these days." She mumbled to herself as she stared at the murky, chunky liquid in her bowl. "Oh what I wouldn't give for a bath and decent bed." She groaned softly and closed her eyes.

_Rivendell._

That one word rang suddenly throughout her mind. Oh how everyone longed to see the beauty of Imladris. She brought her hands to her cheeks and squealed with glee, earning her a few confused looks. Though her joy was short-lived. For she new Fili was coming long before he reached the camp.

"Cave trolls!" He shouted. "They have Bilbo!"

Thorin was on his feet instantly, roaring commands at his kin. Everyone was scurrying around, gathering their weapons. She watched helplessly from her seat, already having her swords attached to her belt. But she stood when Bofur ran to her.

He grabbed her hands. "Stay here, we'll take care of them."

She gaped at him. "I will not! Like you said it can't be that bad."

"I ain't about to let you put yourself in a dangerous situation." He was almost pleading with her.

Oh he had done it now.

Her jaw locked. "You won't _let_ me?" Her body tensed and she took an aggressive step towards him. Though she was interrupted before she could say anything else.

"Bofur come on!" Thorin yelled.

"Chrissy, please!"

"Dammit Bofur." She pointed threateningly at him. "This conversation is not over."

"Thank you." He whispered, giving her hand a quick kiss.

Then he ran, they all did, in the direction Fili had came from moments before. She was alone.

"Wait a second!" She exclaimed. "My copy of The Hobbit!"

She darted for her bag, quickly dropping to her knees and sorting through it. She located her novel and pulled it out. She opened it, flipping through the pages until she found where they were. The lines, writing themselves as it happened.

"Wait! Bilbo called. You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them they're half wits!" Dori proclaimed.

"Half wits! What does that make us?" Bofur said offended.

She couldn't help but crack a smile, for she could hear his voice in her head. But soon remembered she was mad at him and pursed her lips. She read along as the scene played out, waiting for it to be over. There were a few extra lines or details, nothing major to her eyes. But, the one thing that did not come was Gandalf. The trolls were arguing over which way they were going to cook up her precious dwarves and the wizard should already have been there to confuse them, or heading for the rock to crack it and let the sunlight in.

"Gandalf..." She murmured.

After a few more moments she stood. Morning was coming, but could Bilbo hold them off for that long? Certainly not, she thought. At least not all of them would be able to be saved. She had to do something, and fast. She looked to the sky and squinted, then she gasped.

"Clouds! How can the trolls be turned to stone without the sun!" She shrieked.

She bolted, grabbing her weapons along the way. She swung it over her shoulder as she pushed through the shrubbery at the edge of the woods. Her feet never faltering as she weaved in and out of the trees, occasionally vaulting over the fallen. It didn't take long before she saw the light of their fire and she slowed, taking a few deep breaths.

"Great, now what are you going to do?" She cursed at herself.

She moved closer to the scene until she could hear them, making sure to keep perfectly low to the ground. She found cover behind some bushes.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret, is taking us for fools!" Tom the troll, bopped Bilbo a few times before returning to his place turning the dwarves on the spit.

"Ferret!" Bilbo said indignantly.

Tom snorted. "You know. I've never had a flurgaburburrahobbit before. Let's eat him first!"

She stepped out from the bushes. "Do not touch him."

"Chrissy!" Bofur screamed. "What are you doin' here!"

She side-stepped towards Bilbo, a hand on each of her swords, keeping her eyes on the enemy.

The last troll, William sniffed at the air. "Never smelt one of her before."

"Can we cook her?" Tom asked.

"We can try!" The other troll replied excitedly.

By now she had reached the Hobbit, and pulled opened the sack he was trapped in.

She handed him one of her swords. "Distract them for me."

He hesitated for only a moment, wide-eyed and gaping at her; but finally took hold of one swords and dashed into the group of trolls, swinging and slashing at their legs. She quickly made work to free the few other dwarves fortunate enough to not be hanging over a fire.

Thorin grabbed her arm. "You have a plan?"

"Cover me?" She gave him a nervous look and he nodded before he set off to join the others.

Avoiding meeting Bofur's gaze, who was still objecting her actions, she turned to the sky once more. She closed her eyes, and did the only thing she knew how to do, held out her hands before her. The results, immediate. The sky began to open up. A small patch of light broke through the clouds, and it spread slowly outward. She could hear the trolls beginning to scream and howl in pain as the sunlight touched their skin. Within seconds the sounds stopped and cheers, laughter came from all around.

Christianna let go of the magic she had been using, swaying and stumbling on her feet. She opened her eyes and saw that the sky was indeed clear now. She couldn't really focus, but at some point Gandalf had arrived, mumbling apologies for being late but glad that they were all still in one piece. Then he helped get the rest of the dwarves off of the spit. Bilbo had also slipped away and let their captive horses loose. She saw Bofur and Bombur helping Bifur back into his outer clothes and she came to her senses. She furrowed her eyebrows and quickly made her way for the hatted dwarf.

She honed in on him and he moved from his kin when he noticed her. She shoved his chest hard and he staggered backwards.

"I will not be some useless woman that stays locked inside the house all day while you go out and put yourself in danger!" She screamed, beating her hands repeatedly against his chest.

His eyes were wide. "Okay okay alright now just calm down Chrissy-"

" _Do not_ tell me what to do!" She pointed angrily.

"I'm sorry, sunshine, please." He reached out slowly to take her face in his hands.

"...Bofur..." She closed her eyes at his sweet caresses. Almost completely falling into his touch. "That's not fair."

He chuckled. "Well I must have some defense against your beauty lass."

"Don't be silly Bofur you are quite handsome." She looked at him and realization hit her. She blushed. "Especially when your in but a few clothes, without a hat! Get dressed!" She squeaked and pulled away from him, heading back towards camp.

-/-

Christianna started gathering her things together, for she knew it was almost time to go, and not long after she arrived, Bofur stepped up behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"I am not speaking to you." She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Of course your not." He crossed his legs and sat beside her. "But if you were, I'd be sure to say how much you mean to me. How important you be to the company. Saved our beards you did."

"Don't you sweet talk me when I'm mad at you." She chewed on her bottom lip to keep from smiling. Though ended up failing miserably. "It's cheating."

He leaned against her arm. Then looked up at her, from beneath his hat, with a cheeky grin. "Only if it works!"

She shook her head and frowned. "Bofur, I know we're not anything official. But, you did say you weren't courting me, _yet._ " She turned away from him and started fidgeting with her dress. "So we need to use this time wisely so that you can make sure it's what you really want. To know each others hopes and dreams, habits, fears, favorites, deal-breakers-"

"Now I know Thorin done explained to you about a one." He took her hands in his. "It be impossible for me to fall for anyone else. Mahal himself gave me that feelin', for he knew we were perfect for each other." He reached up and dragged his thumb along her jawline. "I know you don't understand. Like I said, courtin' outside the race be hard. That don't make what I feel any less pure and true. And don't think that means I don't plan on gettin' to know every bit of you."

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "And what happens when our cultural differences are a problem? The dwarves are stubborn in their ways."

"This is about the stayin' at home, ain't it?" He shifted so that he faced her entirely. "Listen. When you court and marry outside of race, deals and compromises are made. That's why the higher ups I mentioned get involved."

She bit her lip. "If you go somewhere, I'm going with you. You better just get use to that right now. And I'm not living every day of my life beneath a mountain. I will venture out."

"Aw sunshine, I just don't know what I'd do if somethin' happened to you." He leaned forward and nuzzled the side of his face against hers, his mustache tickling her.

She giggled. "And how do you think I would feel if something happened to you?"

"Aye. Never thought of it like that." He sighed.

Their attention was drawn as the other members of the company, aside from Gandalf, began trickling into camp.

"Oi! Twas wonderin' where you two wandered off to." Nori approached with a smirk. "You missed the trolls treasure! So much gold." He twitched. "Oh and this wizard freak showed up on a sleigh."

"Radagast is already here?" She stood abruptly, but almost fell over. "We have to go, everyone, gather your things!"

Bofur stood and steadied her. "You're not okay! You need to rest!"

"There's no time for that. I'll be fine. We'll be fine." She assured.

He could see that she was anxious, and suddenly wished she would pass him a memory of what was coming. But he trusted her, and so he helped hurry the others along. Within a few minutes they were all gathered near Gandalf and Radagast. They were in groups of two or three, just scattered around, waiting.

It was a heavily wooded area, but completely torn by rocks and boulders of varying sizes. Christianna sat on a small one, her hands in her lap. Bofur sprawled across the ground to her right, talking with Nori who was leaning against a tree. She had tuned them out, staring off at the two wizards. Radagast's entire body was jerking around, almost as if he was having a seizure. She squinted as his words reached her ears.

"I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer, has come."

It was as normal as if he were standing right beside her, but there was no way she should have been able to hear him from such a distance. She shook her head, taking it as her mind playing tricks on her her. Settling on the fact that she already knew what was being said to begin with.

"The lass' magic is getting stronger."

"Aye. I've never seen anythin' like it. But I wish there was somethin' to be done for her. She seems so lost."

_Balin? Dwalin?_

She whipped her head around looking for the brothers, they were standing across the area from her, Thorin was with them.

"We are here as we can be. She understands. For now, just be glad she is on our side." Thorin smiled and the three of them laughed.

Her hands went to cover her ears. She could hear, everyone. She tried to push one voice out and anothers joined in. Nori noticed her distress first and gave Bofur a swift kick and a nod.

"Aw Chrissy, what's takin' you this time?" Bofur said gently as he moved to kneel beside her.

She sighed, giving up as she brought her arms back down. "Oh nothing. Just discovering another wonderful ability I possess."

He placed his hand on her knee. "I'll take each and every one of those gifts, for they make you, you."

Nori snorted and Bofur immediately turned to him with an annoyed look.

Christianna giggled. "He's right, your kindness is slightly overwhelming."

He dropped his gaze and a smile tugged at her lips. She reached out and cradled his chin in her hand, lifting his head so their eyes met. Then she twirled his mustache around her finger.

"I never said I'd change that." She said softly, sending a hint of mischief across his face.

Suddenly there was a howl in the distance. Everyone in the group went wide-eyed as they jumped to their feet.

Bofur pulled Christianna to his chest, holding his mattock behind her in a protective stance.

Bilbo stepped up beside them. "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Terror was etched on his face as he reached for the girl.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf." Bofur said, opening one arm to the Hobbit.

A low growl sounded behind them, followed by the crack of a breaking stick; causing all heads to turn in the direction of an approaching beast. It was a wolf-like hound, a Warg. But before anyone could react, it leaped over the trio with a loud snarl, and knocked Dori over. Instantaneously Thorin brought his sword down upon the creature, killing it.

"Kili! Get your bow!" He shouted as another attacked from the opposite side.

The young dwarf drew his bow quickly, letting an arrow fly into the beasts head. Though all it did was tumble before it stood again. Christianna squeezed her eyes shut as Dwalin swung his axe, a sickening crunch sounded as it found it's mark.

"Warg-Scouts!" Thorin looked around; both to search for signs of another animal, and to check his company. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo said exasperatedly.

The fallen beasts drew Christianna's attention. She tilted her head and furrowed her brows. Her mind became foggy as it was overcome by unintelligible _whispers_. They were not as if a voice was next to her, nor was it similar to having heard the others from a distance. They were light, airy, welcoming. She found herself in a trance, slipping from Bofur's arms and leaning in to touch one of the beasts; the murmurs growing louder the closer she got.

She was pulled from her daze as Gandalf grabbed her shoulders harshly.

"No! Keep her from them!" He spat, glowering at Bofur.

Bilbo knelt and took her arms, cautiously looking at Gandalf as he helped her up. Bofur then pushed them both behind him.

"Laisidhiel." Radagast whispered, his eyes wide.

Gandalf's head jerked towards the other wizard. "Go you fool!"

Radagast gaped at the girl for a moment, and she gripped onto Bofur's tunic timidly; which in turn caused the dwarf to tighten his grip on his weapon. Then suddenly the wizard moved for his sled, stepping up and grabbing hold of the handle. He urged his rabbits to run, and they were gone in the blink of an eye. He could be heard in the distance, taunting the enemy and drawing them away from the woods.

"Come on." Gandalf ordered, motioning for them all to follow.

He led them to the edge of the forest, which looked out onto a vast plateau between mountains. It was barren, tall grasses that were a dead brown color; disturbed by dotted trees and stones large enough to be broken from the mountains themselves.

They used these rocks for cover as they made their way across the fields. Hiding behind one and waiting for the safety of Radagast's distraction to lead the orcs pass them. Then Gandalf ushered them onto the next. They ran for miles, heading in the direction of the Hidden Pass. Bofur had pushed Christianna and Bilbo in front of him, insisting they stay with each other; so they ran hand-in-hand. Their company stuck together, being careful of the uneven lands, and attempting to stay out of the path of the brown wizard. This caused them to have to turn another way a few times.

All the while, Christianna never let go of the Hobbit, only having to slow a little so their paces matched. Though she pulled him faster in order to grab hold of Ori before he ran out into the open. This was also the moment Thorin realized that Gandalf was specifically taking them somewhere, they weren't just wandering around for safety. And just like before, the King's question was ignored as they kept moving. They came to rest, huddled, as a single Warg and it's rider sniffed around on the stone above them. Thorin turned and silently gestured to Kili, and his bow, who looked over to Christianna. They nodded, both slowly drawing an arrow, and dashing out before Bofur could stop her.

They were in unison, aiming and letting their arrows fly straight into the Warg's skull. It thrashed about before slipping and falling down next to them, it's cries of pain drawing the attention of the rest of it's pack. Bofur shouted, pulling her back to him as she was frozen in shock from what she had done. Dwalin, Thorin, and Bifur made quick work of putting the Warg out of it's misery, and taking out it's accompanying orc. Once more the whispers came to her head and she had to shake herself out of the daze.

Then came the howls.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted.

The pack was coming straight for them now, barking like mad. They moved as fast as they could across the hills. Bofur now held Christianna's hand as he moved about; and she still held onto Bilbo.

"There they are." Gloin pointed.

The company stopped, panic setting in.

"This way." Gandalf said calmly. "Quickly!"

They didn't get much farther before they were cornered, surrounded by the enemy on all sides. Some of the company formed a small, tight group with the others scattering outwards.

"There's more coming!" Kili screamed from the edges of their troop.

"Kili, Chrissy, shoot them!" Thorin was circling around.

Her breathing was ragged, her heart beating quick with adrenaline. But she drew her bow once more.

"No!" Bofur grabbed her arm.

She turned to argue but could see his decision was final. His eyes stern, his grip unwavering as he hoarded her and their burglar towards the center. She was helpless as she watched Kili take down orc after orc. The others with their weapons drawn, just, waiting. But she literally ripped herself from Bofur's grasp as she noticed one closing in on Ori.

She dashed forward and swiftly drew an arrow at the same time. She let her instincts take over as she aimed and fired, nailing the orc dead between the eyes. The young dwarf turned and ran to her side, his slingshot out.

"Hold your ground." Thorin ordered.

They did. Every last member was prepared for a battle that Christianna was thankful wasn't coming.

Finally, the wizard appeared from behind a rock. "This way you fools!"

Then they were all moving, jumping and sliding down where Gandalf had came from. Thorin stood guard as he pushed his kin on. Bofur had to fight himself to leave Christianna taking out orcs with Kili. And she was thankful Bilbo had the sense to push the dwarf on. But the moment everyone else had gotten to safety, Thorin hailed the pair.

"Kili! Chrissy!" He roared. "Run!"

The prince took her hand and bolted, pushing her ahead of himself as they reached the entrance. She slid down carefully and was immediately pulled out of the way as Kili and Thorin came down behind her. She found herself against a stone wall, gasping for air as the horns of the elves sounded. But soon her veins were coursing with excitement as she looked down the pass. She couldn't help it as her feet moved, her mind was pulled, _called_ , by something. As was her heart.

Christianna was making her way down the pathway before anyone had a chance to notice.

-/-

_Rivendell. Rivendell. Rivendell._

The word repeated in the girls mind as she skipped down the cave-like pathway. Not a thought about how the company would react when they noticed she was gone. The pull on her became stronger the farther she went. But even without it, there was no greater desire in her than to see the last Homely House east of the sea. And upon reaching the ledge that overlooked the vast land, she fell to her knees and gasped.

"Oh, my god." Christianna whispered breathlessly.

The flowing waterfalls, the intricate details of the architecture, the beauty of the village nestled between the cliffs; it literally took her breath away. Tears formed in her eyes and she could swear the valley had it's own music. Between the water, wildlife, and singing of the elves; it just might have. She didn't even notice the boisterous sounds of the dwarves coming up behind her.

"Chrissy!" Bofur all but shrieked, dropping beside her and taking her face in his hands. "Don't you do that! Ever again!"

She stared at him with a mix of emotions. Sorrow for making him worry, and sadness that he was yelling at her. But her unknown attachment to Rivendell won out.

She stood shakily, her eyes locked in the distance. "I'm sorry Bofur but it's, it's, there's something here...Or not here... But on it's way."

"Chrissy."

She looked down and Bofur's expression was full of fear. She stumbled, her hands going to hold her head. Whatever magic had taken her, it was strong. But she fought it.

"Take me there." She whimpered. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laisidhiel: Pronounced Lye-sith-ee-ell


	8. Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a very long time. Way too long I must admit. Thank you to anyone who still comes back to this story, and to those who are new readers. I appreciate any and all comments! Or even message me!
> 
> I realized there was a period of time I needed to get through in the story in order to make sure the story would still.. work.. for lack of a better term. I am past that point. I won't be posting weekly or anything like that, but not years anymore. For now I am treating the world with two chapters in one update!
> 
> The 'blockquotes' will be singing/reading from a book.  
> ***Italics will be mostly conversations in another language. (If anyone has a better idea I'd be grateful. Translating a word or two is one thing. But I want it understood when people are speaking in another tongue and the others around do not understand)
> 
> I do not own any of the characters except for Christianna, my OC. Everything else belongs to Tolkien!

Even though the company had traveled down the side of a cliff, the city of Rivendell was seated high in the valley. There was a river running below, formed from the waterfalls that flowed all around. Lush greens, trees, and flowers covered the land. They made their way across a stone bridge that led into a courtyard. Two stone statues guarded the entrance, as well as real guards positioned about; and other elves wandering.

The dwarves were uneasy. Their stances tense; rugged, quick movements as they were nervous. Especially Bofur, who kept a watchful eye on Christianna and Bilbo as they spun, taking in their surroundings. He tried to keep them close, but the pair was in awe, gawking with huge smiles on their faces. Though it made the dwarf all the more weary, as he knew something was amiss with his one. Which was true. Even now she couldn't dismiss the magic pulling at her mind, and it was coming closer. But she was able to disregard it for the moment. Especially when a dark haired elf strolled down the stairs before them.

"Mithrandir." He looked to Gandalf, and held his hand over his heart before trailing it outwards.

"Oh my god Lindir." Christianna squealed and immediately covered her mouth. "Sorry."

The Elf went wide-eyed and Gandalf stepped in his view.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." He said desperately.

The elf swallowed. "I see. Though My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?" The wizard was suspicious, but just as he finished speaking, horns sounded off.

The whole group turned to see a league of elves, on horses, riding across the very same bridge they had just crossed. They were in armor, had weapons, and flags. All of the horses were white, except one; the one at the front which was ridden by the Lord himself.

"Ifridî bekâr!" Thorin shouted. "Close ranks!"

Bofur pulled Christianna and Bilbo behind him. She was pinned against her Hobbit friend as they formed a tight circle.

"Everyone, please! They're not going to hurt you!" She cried.

"I don't think they're listening." Bilbo said worriedly.

The dwarves drew their weapons, pointing them outward. The horses entered the courtyard and rode in circles around the group, slowing down and coming to a stop.

"Gandalf!" Elrond exclaimed regally, yet cheerfully.

"Lord Elrond!" The wizard smiled, he touched his hand to his heart, repeating the same notion as Lindir. "Mellonnen. Mo evínedh?"

The Lord climbed from his horse and headed for the Wizard, giving him an awkward hug. "We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.." He held up an Orc sword and handed it to Lindir. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf gestured to the huddled mass of dwarves.

Thorin stepped forward, Dwalin on his heels protectively, and Elrond looked upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin stated plainly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." His voice was laced with respect.

Lindir stepped forward before Thorin had the chance to reply, which was probably for the best.

"My Lord, we have more, pressing matters." He motioned towards the girl.

It was slight, but even Lord Elrond's eyes widened. She squinted at him.

"We must feed our guests. But My Lady, I am sure she would like to bathe. A new dress as well." Lord Elrond turned to Lindir who nodded.

He glided towards her and bowed. "My Lady, if you would follow me."

"She goes nowhere with you!" Bofur yelled, wrapping an arm behind him to bring her closer.

"Relax Bofur, no harm will come to her here." Gandalf assured.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bofur please, it's alright. Go eat, I will join you soon." She stepped around him and met his hurt expression.

She gave a half-hearted smile and reached out, placing a hand on the back of his neck. Then brought them together until their foreheads touched. He sighed at the flash of light.

"See?" She backed away and everyone stared at the pair. But all she saw was him. "How about I take Bilbo with me? I am sure he would like a proper bath as well."

The Hobbit made a noise that was a cross between a whimper and a moan, causing her to laugh.

Elrond quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yes of course, the Halfling."

"There we go, yes?" She leaned in to whisper to him. "Please don't sing until I get there."

It was all he could do, to nod, as her breath on his ear sent shivers up his spine. He swallowed as she waved at him, skipping after the elf with Bilbo by her side.

Mahal was it hard to fight his own natural instincts. To let his one out of his sight and into the unknown. But she showed him that she was not afraid, and he knew if they were to be together they would both have to make sacrifices. That most of his would come before the courting because if they were ever to marry, she would have to take on an entirely new culture. But he knew she cared for him, and he loved her more than life. That was enough for now.

It was in that moment, such a small one at that; when Bofur realized just how much that girl was going to change his life. And he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

-/-

"This is the single greatest bath of my life." Bilbo sighed, letting himself sink further into the water. "I must have had at least eight different layers of filth on me! I am actually starting to smell like a Hobbit again."

Christianna chuckled. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Once we leave Rivendell, it will be quite a while before you have another."

His groan echoed around the cavern they were in. A bathhouse, of sorts, split in two by a stone wall made to match the caves'. They were escorted there, after she managed to convince the elves to let her keep the outfit she already had, thinking she wasn't quite right for their elegant gowns and hairstyles.

"I suppose it will be even longer still before I make it home." He paused. "Chrissy?"

"Hmm?"

"Since you- Well- May I- Do I make it home?" He asked hesitantly.

She thought about her answer carefully. "Define home."

"What? Define? Well Bag End of course! What else could I possibly mean?" He wrinkled his nose. "And I do mean alive yes!"

"You made it back to Bag End alive, yes." She absentmindedly moved her hand through the water. "Though I would not be so quick to judge that as your home."

He turned around before remembering he couldn't see her. "What on Earth is that supposed to mean?"

"I think I'll let you figure that out for yourself." She smirked.

He huffed. "And what about you? What of your home?" It took only a moment for him to register just what was wrong with that question. Her silence his cue to remember that she was very far from home indeed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It was never much a home to me. Not full of love, or comfort, I couldn't be myself." She said sadly. "It's just, the only place I knew."

"Well, you know. If you are to be stuck here, in this world I mean. If you need, my door is always open for you. I have plenty of room should you need a place to live." His voice was full of joy.

"Are, are you serious?" She was in disbelief.

"Yes of course I am serious." He sounded offended. "Though it is rather amusing. That you, who came right out of my ceiling from another world, and now you are morphing into an elf of sorts, changing the weather and all that nonsense." He beamed. "You have quite possibly turned into the best friend I have ever had."

A few tears pricked at her eyes. "Thank you Bilbo."

"That is, of course, on the off chance that you and Bofur do not work out." He added. "Though I think there is a better chance of Thorin accepting me than Bofur ever leaving you behind." He shook his head. "He is a stubborn one."

She hummed a noise of agreement as a twinkle passed through her eyes.

Silence fell upon them. Not the awkward kind; but the sort of silence that forms when people are truly at ease with one another. The sounds of the running water keeping them company.

"Chrissy." Bilbo said suddenly, his voice barely a whisper. "You ran off, Bofur is on guard, more-so than the others, and you are downright apprehensive. There's something here, isn't there?"

She bit her lip. "Something pulled me here Bilbo. I don't know what, but it's coming from Lord Elrond."

He looked towards the ceiling. "You think we may get to learn who you are during our stay here." He stated. "You are nervous?"

"Yes. Anxious for everything to be out in the open." She paused. "But afraid of the others not accepting me when it is."

"Chrissy-"

"Will you go with me? If you can, I mean. To find out." She interrupted.

He inhaled deeply. "Of course I will. But would you not rather have Bofur?"

"I would love to. But he is, as you said, on guard. So very defensive of me and I would not change him for anything." She wiped a few fallen tears. "But something tells me that will not be a good situation to place him in."

"Yes. Well that settles that." Bilbo clicked his tongue as he stood. "Let us join the others. Then you and I need to have a little chat with a certain elvish lord."

She closed her eyes as she listened to him shuffle about. Praying to whatever god was in charge of her now.

-/-

Lindir led the pair through the halls of Rivendell, and towards their company, patiently. For way too often, one of them would stop to admire some piece of the tranquil land, no matter how small. It wasn't long before they could hear music, flutes and harps; a much too gentle sound for dwarves. In fact, no sound at all from their troop as they approached an open balcony that was set up for a meal.

A couple of tables with stools, seated low enough to the ground to accommodate the dwarves. A single higher one that housed Gandalf, Elrond, and Thorin. Though all were decorated beautifully, and covered in food. A handful of elves were scattered, playing instruments, serving food or wine. The elves were partial to a no meat diet, so the dwarves were quite unhappy, but Christianna thought the salads looked delectable.

It wasn't until then that she realized how hungry she was. But the moment one of the group noticed the two, everyone sprang to life.

"Miss Christianna! Bilbo!" Balin exclaimed as they were guided towards the larger table.

Bofur was on her in an instant, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Been waitin' on you to sing. Just like you asked." He leaned back to give her a wink. For he thought it was just a joke to cheer him up.

Thorin stood, exchanging awkward glances with the Hobbit before sitting back down and hiding his face.

"My Lady, Christianna, and Master Baggins." Elrond bowed his head. "I trust you were well taken care of?"

Bofur dropped his hold on her, giving her room to curtsy. "Yes of course My Lord."

"Please, enjoy the meal." He gestured with a long, slow, sweep of his arm. "Though afterwards, a long overdue conversation is to be had."

"You bet your pointy ears there is." Bilbo said, nodding. He stuck his nose in the air and turned around, moving to take a seat between Balin and Fili.

She couldn't tell whether Elrond was amused or offended, but apologized for her friend nonetheless. Then Bofur pulled her over to where he had been sitting. There, a place was set for her between himself and Kili.

Immediately she grabbed some bread and bit into it, sighing as her eyes rolled back. Bofur eyed her gently, relief having washed over him when she returned. She blushed when she noticed him staring, flashing him a bashful smile. But he frowned, afraid he was about to ruin her happiness. She returned his look, tilting her head in wonder.

"That conversation comin', it has to do with you runnin' off, don't it?" He asked quietly.

She dropped her gaze. "Bofur-"

"I knew for a while now you were comin' to be an elf." He said hastily. "It don't matter. There's nothin' you could tell me that will make me feel differently. I will still..." He jerked his head away from her. "And I understand if it has to. But I just don't want things between us to..." He trailed off as sadness filled his eyes.

"Bofur." She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed. "I fell for you, long before I came to this world. If any part of me thought that would change, I'd surely stay away from whatever would cause it."

"Change the tune why don't you." Nori's whining interrupted them. "I feel like I'm at a funeral."

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked, having misunderstood since he shoved cloth in his ear trumpet to block out the elves music.

"Alright lads there's only one thing for it." Bofur grinned as he stood, holding a hand out to the girl. She flickered her gaze between his hand and face. "Come on then, you know this one."

"No no no, hun, I don't sing, or dance." She waved her hands fervently.

He shook his head and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and soon, atop the table. "You do now."

She was wide eyed, equally shocked as she was embarrassed. But the dwarf reached up and dragged his thumb along her jawline, for he knew that could break any resolve she had. She emitted a low growl, causing him to chuckle, and she made a mental note to get him back later.

A few of the others started to cheer as Bofur held an arm out towards Elrond's table.

> "There's... An..."

He brought his hands to hers and placed their palms together. Then moved them out to their sides, bringing their bodies against each other.

> "Inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn,
> 
> Beneath an old grey hill.
> 
> And there they brew a beer so brown,
> 
> The Man in the Moon himself came down
> 
> One night to drink his fill."

She beamed at him, and joined in once he hit the second verse. His voice faltered for a moment as she caught him off guard. But soon his face lit up and he started moving her all around. He and the others stomped and hit the tables along with the beat. Even they started shouting the words. He twirled her and pushed, and she fell, caught by Bifur who threw her right back up again. She was in Bofur's arms once more, he had never missed a step, and she couldn't help but think the whole thing was choreographed.

Christianna was only slightly phased when the dwarves began throwing food every which way. At one point a biscuit bounced off of Bofur's head. And when they hit the last words of the song, their meal came down like hail, the lot of them booming with laughter. She was looking around at them before her eyes locked with Bofur's.

She snuck a quick glance at his lips, but sighed, knowing well enough there was no way she could kiss him yet. He noticed this, so he threw his arms around her and held her tight. She blinked a few times before placing hers around his neck, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sunshine."

For what, she wasn't quite sure. Whether it was their earlier conversation, or inability to have a proper relationship at this point, fighting her about leaving with Lindir when they first arrived; any number of things she could see him feeling the need to apologizing for. He was too kind.

"No apologies Bofur." She squeezed him tight. "I am here, with you. I could ask for nothing more. For everything else will fall into place when it's meant to."

He huffed. "Mahal's balls everythin' is takin' it's good old time ain't it!"

She broke out into a fit of giggles, bringing a wide grin to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifridî bekâr!: (Khuzdul) Ready Weapons
> 
> Mellonnen. Mo evínedh?: (Elvish) My friend! Where have you been?


	9. Laisidhiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a very long time. Way too long I must admit. Thank you to anyone who still comes back to this story, and to those who are new readers. I appreciate any and all comments! Or even message me!
> 
> I realized there was a period of time I needed to get through in the story in order to make sure the story would still.. work.. for lack of a better term. I am past that point. I won't be posting weekly or anything like that, but not years anymore. For now I am treating the world with two chapters in one update!
> 
> The 'blockquotes' will be singing/reading from a book.  
> ***Italics will be conversations in another language. (If anyone has a better idea I'd be grateful. Translating a word or two is one thing. But I want it understood when people are speaking in another tongue and the others around do not understand) And Telepathy talk. I think it is all straightforward but please alert me if otherwise.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters except for Christianna, my OC. Everything else belongs to Tolkien!

Christianna was pleasantly surprised when Bofur didn't argue with her about talking to Elrond. He agreed that he should stay away from the ordeal, albeit with mumbled words and a pouting expression. She hugged him tight, having no problem promising to find him as soon as the conversation was over; he would be the first to know what she learned.

So here she sat, with Bilbo and the Elvish lord, around a large stone table. It was inside of a pavilion that rested at one of the highest points in Rivendell. She recognized it straight away as the same place The White Council would meet later. Though she was ecstatic to be able to see the details, and the view, in person.

There were cakes and cookies prepared with tea. But she was so anxious that her stomach was doing flips. She took a cup out of politeness, and a single cake to nibble on.

"You were born to one of the Istari, and a high elf." Elrond began suddenly. "An unexpected, illegitimate birth. A product of true love and life itself. Which is why you were given the name Laisidhiel."

"The Istari? And an elf? Who? What? Is that even possible?" She asked, flustered.

He smiled, taking the teapot in his hands and pouring a cup for himself. "It is very possible. Though I cannot tell you who. For under such circumstances, your birth would have been frowned upon." Bilbo held his cup out, asking for a refill. "Both of your parents were my very dear friends, so you were sent here, where I raised you as my own. And your secret was kept safe."

Her eyes went wide and he laughed, well, as much of a laugh as an elf lord could give.

He finished pouring and sat the pot on the table. "You were a challenge from day one. Always had to be moving, learning, exploring. Wherever you were not supposed to be, is where we would find you."

"Oh yes, that is you for sure." Bilbo chimed in.

She shot him a playful glare and he shrugged innocently.

"The real problem was when you came into your magic. An immense amount of untamed, untrained natural ability. Your small body could not handle it. The things you could do were unpredictable." He stopped as she opened her mouth to speak. But she quickly closed it again, deciding to keep the questions to a minimum. "So you started lessons to control it. You progressed very well. But then the day came where you lived up to the meaning of your name."

He folded his hands and rested his elbows on the table. "One of my guards found you unconscious in the gardens. You woke a few hours later, and said that you came across a dead bird. The last thing you remembered was reaching to pick it up."

"You seemed unaffected, so we did not think on it." His eyes went dark. "Then one day, you and I were taking a stroll through the woods when we stumbled across the body of a deer. You went into some sort of trance, leaned in, and touched it. When you did, there was a burst of light. Once gone, the deer was running away, and you were unconscious on the ground. When asked about it, you said that there were whispers calling to you."

"Whispers?" She gasped.

Bilbo's jaw hung open. "The warg..."

"You gave life to that deer, in exchange for some of your own. The same with the bird you found." He paused, a serious expression on his face. "You were too young to understand what was happening. You always loved every life, every creation. So until you were old enough to control it, or know not to touch every deceased being you crossed, you had to be watched."

Christianna was as white as a ghost. "I can bring animals, back to life?"

"Your mother and father both had exemplified healing abilities. Combined together, in you, they were amplified. You could, essentially, heal the dead."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Bilbo shouted. "That's ridiculous!"

Elrond leaned against the back of his chair. "I am aware of how impossible it may seem. In all the ages I have lived through, I have never seen anything like it."

"Okay okay." She said exasperated. "This explains the hair and ears and magical stuff. But why on Earth was I in another world?"

He cast his gaze away from the girl. "A gift like that was hard to keep hidden. There were many who wished to have it for their own purposes. Inside the walls of Rivendell you were protected. But that did not stop people from trying to get to you. Then came the Age of great darkness."

She closed her eyes and sighed, already knowing where this was going. "I could have been used to bring back Sauron."

"You were always wise beyond compare." Elrond said proudly. "We were not aware of the extent, or limitations of your ability. Whether there was a period of time in which you would have to get to the body for it to work. Or if you could touch one from thousands of years prior. Nor did we know if you could bring anything but animals back to life. But we were not about to find out."

"Even before Sauron fell, the thought crossed your mind. You feared he would use you for his own evil intentions. It was you who came up with the idea to separate yourself from your magic, and this world." His voice was full of remorse. "You relinquished your powers, and they were bound to an object of great importance. Then, with help from the Istari, and a few rings of power; your spirit was pulled from your body. You and your powers were cast into another world. There your soul implanted itself into a womb, and new life was formed."

She nodded to herself. "The object that my powers were bound to, it was a book, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. Forged by your mother, a parting gift. She claimed it held your future, and your way home. She said no matter where, or when you were, you would be drawn to it; and it to you."

"Chrissy, are you alright?" Bilbo asked.

"Yeah, yeah" She said, rubbing her temple. "Just, everything is clicking into place."

"I have kept watch over you, have seen you reborn many times. Though even I could not see your future clearly. So you were sent off with the knowledge that I may never truly see you again." He sounded heartbroken. "There must be a reason why you have come back now."

She held up her hand. "Wait. What happened to my original body?"

"It has been kept in a magic tomb in an underground hall of Rivendell." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, fantastic. I have a lifeless doppelganger that's been in a tomb for god only knows how long." She shook her head. "How am I supposed to believe any of this?"

"You thought of this as well. Before you were sent away, you melded your mind with mine. Every memory, every thought, and every emotion you ever had. That way, if or when you came back, they would be here for you. You need only take them from me."

"Oh please." Bilbo rolled his mouth. "No more, this is just too absurd."

"If my magic has been slowly coming back to me, that would explain everything. Why I'm gaining more abilities, and the ones I had are getting stronger." She stared at her hands. "Bilbo, I have been able to pass memories to Bofur since my first week here, who's to say what I could have did with my full powers?"

"Okay even if you could have melded your mind with his. You can hardly heal without passing out. Nor would you know how to take them back!" He was all but yelling at her, his concern etched on his face.

"You cannot hurt me." Elrond stated. "They are yours, and you should at least try."

His gaze was unwavering, a small smile on his face. She shook as she stared at him, but soon stood, ignoring the protests of her friend.

Her eyes stayed locked on the elf's as she moved around the table to stand before him. Bilbo looked on in terror as she raised her hands to place on either side of Elrond's head. She swallowed, then closed her eyes. Immediately there was an explosion of light.

"Chrissy!" Bilbo screamed as he shielded his eyes.

As fast as it came, it was gone, and the Hobbit shot to his feet. But Christianna was motionless in Elrond's arms.

-/-

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked to clear her blurry vision. She was in a bedroom, her bedroom. The one she now remembered from so many years ago. She looked around, and it was exactly as she had left it.

There was a table with chairs, and a floor length mirror. Smaller tables littered with flowers, books and candles. A door which led to a private bathroom, and beyond that, a closet. The walls were open to the outside; floor to ceiling arches that gave view of the gardens, and a balcony with a lounge chair. Beautiful purple curtains were pulled back to let the sun in. The room was completed by a very large bed, where she lay covered in silk sheets. Every inch of the room intricately detailed; from the molding to the headboard. Nothing less from the Elves.

There was only one thing that didn't belong. A quiet snore.

She lifted her head and smiled.

Bofur was propped up on his elbow with his chin in his hand. His other was atop the bed, just inches from her own. She sat up slowly, her hair falling over her shoulders. She reached out and dragged her fingers down his face, then tugged lightly on his mustache. He immediately jerked awake.

His eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw her. Then they glossed over. He held her hand as he moved to sit beside her.

"Good mornin' sunshine. How do you feel?"

"A little tired, and my head hurts." She said softly. "What happened?"

"Gave us a right scare you did. I saw that light and knew it was you." He sighed. "Elrond said it was a lot of magic for you to use, and a lot of stuff comin' into your head." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Shot it out a bit more. It's almost all golden now." Then he looked carefully at her. "Seems your eyes went blue too."

She gasped and grabbed at her hair, pulling it into her vision. He was telling the truth. Everything was the truth.

"Hey now it's okay. I knew you'd be fine as soon as I got to you." He tapped his forehead. "Saw everythin' you did."

Her face dropped. "The others then. They know."

"Aye. And they be waitin' on you. Been out for a couple days you have." He leaned forward so their cheeks were touching. "But I missed you the most."

She nuzzled against him. "Don't they... care?"

"Of course they do! One of the lads is always up here askin' about you. Though Bilbo comes up the most. He-"

She pushed him away. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant Chrissy. You're still the same to us." He took her face in his hands, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. "So how about you change and we go find the company?"

She looked down at herself to see that she was in a white satin nightgown. "I really have been asleep for days, haven't I?"

"Almost three whole ones. So come on." He yanked the covers off of her. "Get a bath and a pretty dress. I'll be waitin' outside." She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Then we'll go find our friends. And get you, somethin' to eat."

He helped her to her feet, holding his arms on either side of her to make sure she was steady. He stayed to make sure that she was stable enough on her own, waiting for her to reach the bathroom door before he made to leave.

But her uncertainty was getting to her. "Bofur?" He turned around from his spot near the rooms entrance. "Hold me. Please? Just for a little while?" She asked hesitantly.

He chuckled and held out an arm for her as he headed for the balcony. He motioned for her to climb on to the lounge first, getting on right behind her. She draped herself across him. Entwining their legs and placing an arm around his waist; her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her close, and rested his head against hers. Then stroked her with his free hand. The roughness of his fingers dragging along the entire length of her arm and back again.

"Bofur?" She whispered.

"Lass?"

"Do you remember the first night of the journey, when you gave me your hat?" He hummed a response, the vibrations rippling through her. "You said something, in Khuzdul, as I drifted to sleep. If I remembered I would have just asked Ori."

"Ibrizinlekhe." He said slowly. "It means, my sunshine."

She went stiff. "You, you gave me that name so early on?"

He adjusted them so that they sat up more. "I know you know. I was yours the moment I laid eyes on you."

She moved so that she could look him in the eye. Her breath caught in her throat as he was gazing at her with the most adoring look she had ever seen. He tilted his head a bit and one corner of his mouth started to lift as he reached up. His fingers ghosted over her lips and across her jawline, tucking her hair behind her ear. She inhaled sharply, every inch of her begging for him to keep touching her.

She could no longer withstand temptation as she quickly wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned forward. She kissed his cheek slowly, sensually.

He was still for a moment before an ear-to-ear grin formed. "Well bless me. You make me heart flutter somethin' fierce for sure."

"Is that a good thing?" She spoke carefully.

He laughed. "If I say yes, will you do it again?"

She smiled and nodded. "I would kiss you until you grew tired of it."

"You don't know what you're startin' with that." The happiness left his voice as he looked to the ground.

She reached out and cradled his chin with her hand, lifting it so their eyes met. "Whatever it starts, I'm willing to finish."

His dimples had faded and he had a sadness in his eyes as he met hers. A worried look crossed her face and she moved her hand to caress his cheek.

"You didn't answer my question." She whispered.

"Aye." His voice was shaky. "It feels right."

She brought his face to hers and kissed him directly on the corner of his mouth. He sighed, his body melting into hers. His mustache tickled her chin and she couldn't stop a giggle from escaping.

"I'd return the favor lass. But I'm afraid the furthest I dare go is here." He took her hand in his, turning his head and kissing her palm. "There'd be no stoppin' me otherwise. And that wouldn't be proper ways."

"I guess not. Though you have to at least make it even." She smirked. "I kissed you twice. Now it's your turn."

"Aye. I can do that." He said dreamily.

Sparks coursed through her when his lips came back to her sensitive skin. It was a much deeper, meaningful kiss. Once broke, he hovered for a moment before trailing a few more up her arm, pushing her sleeve back as he went. His breathing was labored and hers non-existent. A soft gasp escaped her and he stood abruptly.

A few sharp Khuzdul words flew from his mouth. "I'm sorry lass."

"N-no no. Bofur. You did warn me." She trembled as she forced herself to speak. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

He sat once more and pulled her into an embrace. "You don't know how much I want to. But I will respect you. You ain't mine to touch until we're properly courtin'."

She groaned. "Do me a favor, respect me a little less?"

He pulled back to look at her and they both smiled. He tilted his head and touched his forehead to hers, and to his surprise, a memory did not come.

"Oi! What's with that?" He looked baffled.

"I remember how to control it now." She winked.

He huffed. "Well that ain't fair."

-/-

"The blue, does it offend you?" Christianna asked as she pulled at the velvet fabric of her new dress.

"Why on Earth would it offend me?" Bofur raised an eyebrow.

"Because I know it is similar to that of the line of Durin and their color." She said quickly. "We should go back. Let's go back. I'll pick a different dress."

"You look beautiful Chrissy."

She reached up and felt along the details of her tiara. "I can't do this."

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed her wrist just as she turned on her heel. "The company is this way." She groaned and all but fell into his arms as he pulled her back. "You are an Elven princess, best you just accept that now."

She opened her mouth to speak before her attention was drawn down the hall. The Elvish Lord and Lindir had just rounded a corner in the direction they were heading.

"My Lady Christianna, I was informed you had awakened." Elrond bowed.

She hurriedly returned the gesture. "My Lo- Lord- Uh. Ada?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry this is difficult."

"I can not imagine. You will grow accustomed with time." He smiled proudly as he looked her over. "I will have your official headdress delivered to your room."

She waved her hands. "No no no that's okay I don't think I'm ready for all that yet."

"I see." He nodded. "I suppose it is not proper adventure attire. Though I will have your smaller tiaras tended to before you leave."

She sighed, not really sure how to feel.

_"It is alright."_

His voice appeared in her head and she jumped, before realizing that he was using telepathy.

_"I would never forgive myself if I were to keep you here against your wishes. You never liked the confinement of one place. I see your happiness. I will not take that from you."_

A bittersweet feeling filled her up, bringing tears to her eyes. For in such a short time his actions made her feel more loved that any her family had ever shown her in the other world.

"Chrissy, what's the matter?" Bofur leaned in to catch her gaze.

She shook her head, and flashed a smile to her father. For all intents and purposes, that is exactly what he was.

"Absolutely nothing." She took Bofur's hand in hers. "Let's go, yes? I want to see everyone."

"They have just gathered for breakfast my lady." Lindir stated.

"Perfect."

-/-

Bilbo was the first to notice them approaching. He sighed, immediately getting to his feet and heading straight for them. Christianna met him halfway, and pulled him into a hug.

"No more of that now!" He waved a finger at her as they parted. "You are the only release from these obnoxious Dwarves that I have. You cannot go passing out for days on end." She chuckled as he rolled his nose adorably. "I told you! I knew it! I said that would happen. You just do not listen!"

"Maybe the memories were false then and I'm actually a dwarf." She smirked at him as he turned away, desperately fighting the urge to smile.

His eyes flickered back to hers a few times before he huffed out a laugh. "Well it sure would make a lot more sense!"

She beamed as the Dwarves crowded around them. Everyone with their own questions or comments.

Kili embraced her roughly. "You scared us!"

"Are you alright Miss Christianna?" Ori asked quietly.

She managed a nod from the prince's fierce grip.

"Oi! Share the wealth Kili!" Dwalin said gruffly.

The young dwarf grumbled but relinquished his hold and she was immediately swept up in the warrior's arms, causing her to squeak.

"Sorry lass." He whispered in her ear. "I missed you."

She rubbed his back soothingly. "You're alright Dwalin."

"It's mighty good to see you Chrissy." Balin said softly and she thanked him.

"Laisidhiel, eh?" Nori snorted. "As if Christianna wasn't bad enough!"

"I didn't choose either of them Nori."

"Chrissy, all that stuff that Bofur said." Fili called her attention. "Is it true? Do you really have that much magic? Are you really-"

"A princess." Thorin's deep voice came from behind them all.

Everyone parted as they turned to let the king through. He stepped forward with a stone cold expression on his face. Eyes unreadable as they locked onto hers. She swallowed, tensing up as she prepared for his disapproval.

What would he do? Yell at her? Threaten her? Tell her to get lost? She was an Elf now. Surely she wouldn't be allowed to stay with the company and continue on their journey.

He stopped short a few feet from her. The tension between them making the air thick. None of the others' dared to move. Not even Bofur, who just clenched his fists.

Thorin took a deep breath, then grinned. "Your highness." He mocked a bow.

She exhaled loudly and smiled. "Please don't call me that."

His laugh was a low rumble. "It is good to have you back. Relax for now, though soon, Balin should have a conversation with you and Master Baggins."

"Another one?" Bilbo whined. "What now?"

She raised an eyebrow as Thorin flashed the Hobbit an adoring smile. Then turned, making his way back towards the meal prepared for them.

"Breakfast Bilbo, I am hungry."

"You're what? Wait! Don't you walk away from me Mr. King Under the Mountain!" Bilbo shouted irritably as he scurried after the dwarrow.

The rest of the company exchanged looks before they bellowed with laughter.


	10. Your World, And Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'blockquotes' will be singing/reading from a book.  
> ***Italics will be conversations in another language. (If anyone has a better idea I'd be grateful. Translating a word or two is one thing. But I want it understood when people are speaking in another tongue and the others around do not understand) And Telepathy talk. I think it is all straightforward but please alert me if otherwise.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters except for Christianna, my OC. Everything else belongs to Tolkien!

“Balin, what is this about?” Bilbo groaned, furrowing his eyebrows. “I’ve had quite enough life changing conversations for one journey thank you.”

The dwarf slowed his steps to look over his shoulder. “Patience, Master Baggins. Or just ask Christianna.” He turned and returned to his normal pace. “Since it would seem she has read my mind.”

“She what?” Bilbo jerked his head around to look at the girl.

She had stopped a few feet prior and he hadn’t noticed. Her eyebrows were raised and her heartbeat quickened.

“Courting and marriage customs.” She said quietly.

Bilbo put his hands on his hips and pushed his ear out towards her. “I’m sorry I thought you just said courting and marriage customs.”

She was silent for a moment, then a smile started to form. “Dwarvish, ones.”

The Hobbit’s eyes just about jumped out of his head at that, the color draining from his face. He was left in that state of shock even after she hurried to catch up with Balin. He shook himself back to his senses and ran after them.

-/-

“Thorin has asked me to enlighten the two of you on the ways of Dwarvish courting and marriage.” Balin said nobly.

The three strolled slowly throughout the gardens. Trailing along the paths laid throughout them. Christianna was focused on the dwarf, prepared to give him her full attention as she knew how much of an honor this was. But Bilbo was a bit apprehensive.

“That’s brilliant. Why am I here? I understand entirely why she is.” He waved absentmindedly at the girl. “She and Bofur are only a matter of time. But I have no purpose.” He said matter-of-factly.

The other two stopped. Balin raising an eyebrow and Christianna shaking her head.

“What?” 

The dwarrow sighed. “We will start from the beginning then.” He ignored the Hobbit as he continued on. “As Bilbo has already been made aware, Dwarvish courting is initiated by what we call the claiming. A dwarf presents another with a gift. One that is priceless, and not ordinarily given away. Whether it is extremely valuable, or because it is precious in some way.” He stopped to admire a rose bush, leaning in and inhaling their pleasant fragrance. Then stood tall and gave them a smile. “Royals tend to present it in front of others, as a means to make a statement. But normally it is a private affair. The other person simply has to accept and the two would have stepped into a courtship.”

Christianna started toying awkwardly with her hands. “So if the King were to give away, I don’t know, Mithril?”

Balin tilted his head and gave her a curious look. “Yes that would be a perfect example of the King trying to court someone.” She gave him a huge fake smile and he smirked. “At a further point in time, one partner may present the other with handcrafted hair beads. The material of, designs on them, and gems they possess; all relating to that other persons familial patterns, colors, things of that nature.” 

“And what are they for?” Bilbo asked looking away, pretending that he didn’t really care.

“They are to show that you wish to court for marriage. But no matter the stage, the courtship itself pulls principles from all of the seven dwarf families. We are big on our culture, our history, and so we include as much of it as we can. So with two dwarves, there’s not a whole array of new things being introduced. Unless they come from different families.” The dwarf flashed her a warm smile. “It does play a huge part when courting out of race. As they will know next to nothing about the intimate details of the dwarves.”

She started to beam. "That's beautiful, please, continue."

They approached a stone bench, where Balin sat, sliding over to make room for Christianna. Bilbo leaned against the willow tree next to them, pulling out his pipe and stuffing it with tobacco. 

“It is very beautiful. The sharing of music, dancing, exploring each other’s crafts. Proving you can provide for one another, in many ways.” His eyes were full of light as he gazed up at the swaying branches of the tree. “I have witnessed many courtships in my time. All of them, so personal, each with their own touches.”

He paused for a long while, neither of his companions wanting to disturb him as he was obviously deep in thought. Christianna and Bilbo shared an adoring glance before Balin cleared his throat.

“Yes, well, onto the marriage. One proposes with a set of hair beads as well. Only this time, the intricacies of it relate to their own house and family. Braiding them into the others’ hair as well.” He had a very proud air about him as he spoke. “The couple will start to see an advisor of sorts, and prepare the contract they will live by for the rest of their lives.”

“I’m sorry did you say contract?” Bilbo interrupted.

“I am aware it is not the standard for other races Master Baggins. It’s just for formalities. Explaining duties to the intended. Where they will live. In cases of two males or two females, it will even state which family is to be the dominate ‘male’ therefore deciding who will be melding where. As the female is more often thought of to join the male family.” He waited, looking for the Hobbits approval. Only when Bilbo nodded did he continue. “When marrying a different race this contract will serve another purpose. As you are now bringing two cultures together, it is expected that traditions and customs from each will be present in their lives. So these will also be mentioned.”

Christianna looked to the ground as her thoughts raced. But lifted her head again to look at Balin again. “Thank you.” She whispered.

He smiled so wide it reached his eyes. “Of course my dear. I am quite fond of you.” 

He opened his arms and gave her a light embrace.

Bilbo watched on with raised eyebrows and pursed lips. “Thanks, I suppose. But I am not hugging you.”

Christianna immediately turned around. “Bilbo!”

“What?” He held out his hand nonchalantly, staring down her glare before wrinkling his nose. “Alright fine. Balin. Thank you. It was quite the privilege to be let into such a secretly kept way of life.” He said sincerely. “Even though I still don’t understand why I was.”

The dwarrow started to laugh, drawing the girl’s attention, and causing the Halfling’s eyes to go wide.

“Aren’t Hobbits supposed to be intelligent?”

* * *

“Come on Chrissy, Bilbo, join us!” Kili shouted merrily, his cheeks starting to flush.

The Hobbit shook his head. “I have a mug. A single mug. I refuse to get so inebriated that I act anything less than respectable.”

The dwarf wrinkled his nose. “Fine! Chrissy! Come on you’ll have fun!”

She smiled amused. “Sorry Kee, twelve dwarves and a lady, not a good idea.”

“Oi! You’ve been learning all about the dwarves.” Nori piped up. “Get over here and tell us about your world.”

She sighed. “This is my world.”

“You know what I meant! The other one!”

She rolled her eyes and turned to face them all. “Ask a question then.”

“Tell us.” He hummed for a moment. “Tell us about your family.”

“My father left when I was about three-years-old. My mother verbally abused me my whole life. The rest of the family, weren’t much better.” She looked away awkwardly.

“Left, what do you mean he left?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Nori.” Bofur growled a warning.

“It’s alright Bofur.” She assured him. “Abandoned, Nori. He abandoned his responsibilities as a father and left. All worlds are not as kind and honorable as yours.”

The boisterous noises of the dwarves came to a screeching halt. All eyes were upon her. 

“Don’t worry. My family here was much better.” She gave a half-hearted smile.

“Well there must be someone you miss.” He said sadly.

“Of course. I had a few good friends. Friends I actually made due to this story.” She laughed, her eyes sparkling. “Writing fanfiction, making art, creating gifs, headcanons, ship names-“

“Ship names? You named boats? What the hell does that have to do with us?” Nori slurred as he finished another mug of ale.

She chuckled sheepishly. “Not boats no. A ship; in that world could also refer to a pairing. Like a couple.” She took in their confused looks and smiled. “The ship name is a creative term that relates to them, or combines the two names into one. Well, no because sometimes there’s more than two. Maybe I should just give you an example.” She hummed to herself and looked around. “Sorry honey. Nofur.” She said suddenly. “Nori and Bofur. More commonly known as Stolen Hats, or Hatted Hedgehog.”

The dwarves erupted with belly-aching laughter.

“That’s very clever eh!” Bofur beamed at her.

Nori gave him a playful wink. “Well if it had to be a male, you ain’t half bad.”

“Hey! No!” She hopped off of the window-sill she and Bilbo were on, then quickly ran over and sat in Bofur’s lap. “This seat is taken.”

“I was only jokin’.” He snorted. “You like that too much is it really that cozy?” He looked around, not waiting for her reply before he stood.

He made his way to Dwalin and fell into his lap. Wiggling around to get comfortable and pulling one of the other dwarfs arms over his shoulder, the warrior turning bright red.

“Not bad.” He sighed. “Alright, give us another.”

She started to purr as Bofur rubbed her back. “You pick this time. But keep in mind that I don’t make these up, so I can only tell you if I’ve heard before.”

He thought to himself in silence. “Dori and Balin.”

She giggled at the glares he received. “Strong Tea.”

“Me and Dwalin?”

“Nwalin.”

“Thorin and Bilbo.” 

“I beg your pardon?!” The Halfling screamed.

She froze, not having expected that one.

“It’s just a bit of fun.” Nori sneered.

“You are all insane.” He whispered angrily. “Quickly, before Thorin comes back.”

“Bagginshield, or Thilbo.”

Bilbo immediately became flustered, turning to look away from the others.

“Christofur!” Ori chimed in, but cowered behind his book when everyone’s attention went to him.

Bofur’s cheeky grin stretched from ear to ear. But Christianna was a blushing mess. 

“Yes. So. Friends. A fair few. No one I will miss so bad it kills me.” She quickly wanted to change the subject. “Especially not when I have people here who love me way more than they ever did.”

“Do you truly have no one you really miss love?” Bofur asked softly.

She was still for a moment. “The Elf who brought me safely to Rivendell when I was a baby. She stayed with me all my life. Taught me to fight, to read the land. The only person besides my parents, who knows who they are. She was my best friend.”

“What happened to her?” He hesitated.

“I don’t know. I haven’t had the opportunity to ask, um, Ada. Since she isn’t here.” She wiped a few tears from her face.

Bofur pulled her to his chest. “I’m sure she’s fine. Sailed into the west for sure.”

Soft murmurs of agreements came from all around.

“Miss Chrissy, do you not have enough magic of your own to find her?” Dori asked carefully.

She sighed. “It’s not that. I mean, as of right now I’d probably get way too dizzy and maybe even faint But there’s no point in trying.” She shifted a bit to see him better. “Other’s will know, or at least have a clue. If I just mindlessly search for her, when she could have went west, or even died in battle somewhere. I’ll exhaust myself beyond measure.”

“I see.” He nodded.

“What’s her name? Maybe Gandalf will know where she is.” Bofur said cheerfully. 

“Aeyanna.” She sighed. “Her name is Aeyanna.”


End file.
